My Mute Angel
by Heise Fire
Summary: CHAPTER 8 ENDING UPDATED! Bagaimana jika malaikat yg dikirimkan Tuhan pada Hinata itu bisu, tak bisa bicara ataupun menyanyi? Warning and Disclaimer: Inside! RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Hai Minna-sama

Ketemu lagi sama Fire di fic ketiga Fire ini

Pairingnya tetep kok

GaaraXHinata

Haha..

Males ganti2 *plakk*

Oke gak usah bertele-tele

Happy Reading^^

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Bang Masashi Kishimoto, cerita+plot+judul+ide semua murni hasil pemikiran saya!

Warning : GaJeness Guaranteed! Agak aneh, Hinata OOC. Don't like? So don't read!

* * *

**MY MUTE ANGEL**

Summary :

"Tapi Hinata, aku yakin suatu saat Tuhan akan mengirimkan seorang malaikat padamu. Dan juga keajaiban. Kau harus memercayainya, Hinata!". Tapi bagaimana jika malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan itu bisu, tak bisa bicara ataupun menyanyi?

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis cantik berusia 20 tahun idaman semua pria. Super cantik, super pinter, super berbakat, dan blablabla.. Dia adalah pewaris tunggal Hyuuga Corporations, perusahaan nomer 1 dan terbesar di dunia! Semua keinginannya terpenuhi. Kalo masalah cowok mah banyak cowok yang ngantri untuk ndapetin dia, tinggal pilih aja. Tapi masalahnya sih Hinata nih tomboy dan hatinya sekeras batu, nyaris gak bisa nerima cowok di hatinya. Hidup sebagai Heiress dari perusahaan paling kaya di dunia menyebabkan dia bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan, tinggal bilang sama Papanya mau apa. Dia bisa dapetin semuanya..

Semuanya..

Kecuali satu..

Cinta.

Ya selama ini, di balik penampilan dan sikapnya yang seperti preman dan dingin layaknya es, dalam hatinya dia menginginkan cinta. Bukan cinta seperti yang diberikan Ayah, Ibu, ataupun adiknya. Dia menginginkan cinta dalam bentuk seperti seorang pria pada wanita. Selama ini dia tak pernah merasakannya. Cinta yang tulus yang dia rindukan dan inginkan.

Suatu hari di bulan November awal-awalan, beberapa minggu sebelum hari Natal yang ada di bulan Desember, Ino, teman akrabnya yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri, datang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Sebentar lagi hari Natal tiba. Hiashi mengundang Ino untuk menginap. Orangtua Ino sedang ada kunjungan perusahaan ke luar negeri dan mereka meminta agar Hiashi menjaga putri semata wayangnya itu. Hiashi sih mau-mau aja. Ino sudah dianggapnya seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.

Ino dan Hinata sedang bersenda gurau di kamar Hinata yang super luebar itu. Bicara-bicara hal yang penting sampe yang nggak puenting soro. Tiba-tiba, Ino bertanya, "Hinata, 22 Desember nanti kau kan ulang tahun. Apa yang kamu inginkan sebagai hadiah?". *22 Desember juga ultah Author*. Di titik ini, mata Hinata berubah menjadi sendu. Dia tersenyum sedih. "Kalau bisa, Ino, aku menginginkan cinta sejati.", jawabnya. Mendengar nada Hinata yang seperti itu, Ino segera menepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Hinata, aku percaya 22 Desember nanti, akan ada malaikat yang memberimu cinta sejati yang kau inginkan itu."

Mendengar kata 'malaikat', Hinata segera berdiri, membuat Ino terkejut. Hinata berjalan ke jendela dan membuka tirainya. Tampak butir-butir salju sedang turun dengan pelan dan lembutnya. "Jangan katakan apapun tentang malaikat lagi, Ino. Aku tak percaya malaikat itu ada. Kalaupun ada, tak ada buktinya. Aku juga tak percaya adanya keajaiban.", kata Hinata sambil memandangi salju yang turun. "Tapi Hinata, aku yakin suatu saat Tuhan akan mengirimkan seorang malaikat padamu. Dan juga keajaiban. Kau harus memercayainya, Hinata!", Ino berdiri dan mendekati Hinata. Hinata berbalik menatap Ino.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya, Ino?", tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang sulit sekali dibaca. Ino segera merangkul sahabatnya itu dengan hangat. Dia tahu Hinata. Dia mengenal Hinata kan bukan baru kemarin. Dia tahu kali ini Hinata nggak bercanda. "Hinata, aku doakan agar kau segera bertemu malaikat itu.", Ino tersenyum. Matanya panas. Rasanya dia ingin menangis. Entah kenapa dia sangat sedih jika melihat Hinata seperti ini. Hinata yang seperti ini rasanya sangat jarang. Selama ini yang dia tahu Hinata adalah cewek tomboy yang tegar dan tak banyak bicara. Tak disangka malam ini Hinata yang senantiasa bungkam malah mengatakan hal-hal yang sama sekali di luar logika.

Malam itu berakhir dengan Hinata yang mencurahkan semua isi hatinya pada Ino. Dan Ino pun mengisi malam itu dengan menghabiskan tissue Hinata (baca : menangis).

5 November 2009, 09.30 a.m

"APA?", teriakan owner Hyuuga Corporations, Hyuuga Hiashi, menggema di ruang dokter spesialis jantung di Rumah Sakit Internasional Konoha itu. "Benar, Pak. Kami sudah berulang-ulang meneliti diagnosa kami dan ternyata hasilnya benar. Putri Anda menderita penyakit jantung yang sudah sangat parah dan nyaris tak bisa disembuhkan lagi. Satu-satunya yang bisa menyembuhkannya hanyalah keajaiban, Pak. Hidupnya mungkin takkan bertahan sampai Januari atau Februari bulan depan. Kami sarankan agar Putri Bapak di opname di rumah sakit ini. Kami akan berusaha sebisa kami demi Putri Bapak.", kata dokter itu. Hiashi menatap kertas yang di tangannya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tangannya gemetar.

"Hinata.."

6 November 2009, 10.15 a.m

Hinata sedang berdiri di samping jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Udara bersih dan dingin. Salju sedang tidak turun hari itu. Hinata baru saja masuk rumah sakit. Hinata menatap ke luar. "Kenapa?", batinnya. "Aku belum menemukan cinta sejatiku. Apa aku akan mati sebelum aku menemukannya?", tanyanya dalam hati. Tangannya bergetar. Dia ingin menangis, tapi airmatanya tidak keluar.

Tiba-tiba seekor burung merpati hinggap di kusen jendelanya, membuatnya kaget. "Kurr..Kurr..", burung itu seolah memanggilnya. Hinata mengulurkan tangannya. Si burung segera melompat ke lengannya. Saat itulah Hinata menyadari bahwa di kaki burung merpati itu ada sebuah surat. "Hm? Surat? Masih ada juga orang yang menggunakan jasa merpati pos.", pikir Hinata. Dia membawa burung itu masuk lalu mengambil suratnya. Saat dia membuka surat itu, bau mawar menguar dari kertas tersebut, membuatnya makin heran. Tulisannya rapi, walaupun tampak jelas itu tulisan cowok.

Hinata menaikkan satu alisnya saat membaca surat itu. "Hah? Siapa ini?", pikir Hinata. Namun, hatinya tergerak untuk membalas surat itu. Dia pun mengambil pena dan mulai membalas surat itu.

Setelah meletakkan surat itu di kaki si merpati, dia melepaskan merpati itu ke luar jendela. Dia kembali termenung sambil berpikir siapa yang kira-kira mengiriminya surat itu.

Tak lama, "Kurr..", terdengar suara merpati lagi. Hinata menoleh ke arah jendela, di mana si merpati sudah bertengger di situ dan menatap ke arahnya. Dia turun dari kasurnya dan mendekati si merpati serta diambilnya surat yang ada di kakinya itu. Entah kenapa Hinata agak bersemangat saat membuka surat itu. Ada tulisan lain di bawahnya! Hinata tersenyum, kemudian menuliskan kata-kata lain di bawah kalimat-kalimat terakhir itu. Setelah itu dia melepas si merpati lagi, dengan surat di kaki makhluk kecil itu.

Akhirnya Hinata surat-suratan dengan cowok asing itu, membahas sesuatu yang akan mengubah kehidupannya untuk selamanya.

15 November 2009, 11.00 a.m

Hinata sedang keluar untuk jalan-jalan. Jaket hitamnya cukup tebal untuk membuatnya hangat. Sebenarnya sih lebih tepat bahwa dia menyelinap keluar dari kamar rumah sakit untuk jalan-jalan ke luar. Dia lelah jika harus terus berada di dalam kamar yang sumpek itu. Tangannya dia masukkan saku jeans hitamnya. Kabut putih keluar dari hidungnya setiap kali dia bernapas.

Hinata akhirnya sampai di pinggir sebuah hutan dan melihat ada sebuah bangku hitam dengan sebuah lampu jalan hitam yang menyala di samping bangku itu. Hinata pun lalu duduk di situ, tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Tiba-tiba, "Kurr.. Kurr..", terdengar suara merpati di sebelahnya. Dia menoleh. Tampak di tempat kosong di sebelahnya bertengger merpati yang sudah susah payah bolak balik untuk mengantarkan surat dari dia ke cowok misterius yang tak dikenalnya.

Hinata meraih surat yang terikat di kaki si merpati. Seperti biasa, ada kata-kata baru di sana. Dia menoleh pada si merpati. "Siapa yang mengirimmu?", tanyanya. Tapi kemudian dia menepuk jidatnya. "Bodoh! Mana mungkin dia menjawab?", gerutunya. Maka diambilnya pena yang entah kenapa tadi dibawanya dan dia pun menuliskan balasan surat itu.

Setelah melepas si merpati ke pengirim surat tersebut, dia berdiri dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Saat dia ada di jalan besar yang sepi, tiba-tiba..

CIIIIT!

Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah truk besar dan berikutnya pandangannya menjadi gelap.

19 November 2009, 21.00 p.m

4 hari telah berlalu sejak kecelakaan itu. Hinata tak menderita luka serius apapun, hanya luka-luka lecet, namun mata Hinata terluka cukup parah dan harus diperban untuk beberapa hari. Maka seperti biasanya, pada malam itu, Hinata berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan perban yang menutupi kedua matanya. Dalam hati dia merutuk jengkel dengan keadaan yang kini menimpanya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar pintu dibuka. Ia merasa ada yang berjalan ke arahnya. Suara langkah kaki orang ini begitu pelan, seolah-olah tak ingin ia tahu kalau ada yang masuk. Hinata amat sangat yakin sekali kalau orang ini bukan suster. Lagi, suara langkahnya walaupun pelan, tampak jelas itu suara langkah kaki seorang pria.

"Siapa itu?", tanya Hinata.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"Hei.", nada suara Hinata meninggi. Tetap hening.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Rasa penasaran Hinata semakin bertambah. Siapa orang ini dan apa maunya kesini? Apa mungkin salah kamar? Tapi mengingat pemilik rumah sakit ini masih termasuk kerabat dekat ibunya, dan kenyataan kalau ia mendapatkan kamar VVIP beserta perawatan terbaik di rumah sakit ini, tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang ingin dijenguk ataupun salah kamar. Di depan kamar seharusnya tertera nama Hyuuga Hinata dengan jelas.

Lagipula kenapa orang ini tidak menjawab? Atau setidaknya mengeluarkan suara. Apa orang ini bisu? Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah punya teman yang bisu. Kalau yang kelewat bawel sih ada. Banyak, malahan.

''Begini saja, kalau kau tak mau jawab, tak apa. Aku nggak akan maksa. Aku akan bertanya padamu dan kau cukup mengetuk meja ini.'' Ia menunjuk meja yang ada di sebelah ranjangnya. ''Kalau iya, ketuk satu kali. Kalau jawabannya bukan, ketuk dua kali. Kalau kau mengerti, ketuk meja itu.''

Terdengar suara ketukan di meja.

"Bagus.", pikir Hinata.

"Pertanyaan pertama, apa kau laki-laki?", tanya Hinata. Rasa takut yang aneh tiba-tiba muncul. Dia kan hanya berdua dengan orang asing itu. Dan rasa takut itu makin meninggi saat mendengar satu ketukan di meja.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?", tanya Hinata lagi. Terdengar dua ketukan di meja.

"Lalu untuk apa kau menjengukku? Bukannya jam berkunjung sudah habis? Apa kau ada urusan denganku?", Hinata bertanya lagi. Ada jeda sejenak, kemudian terdengar ketukan di meja sebanyak dua kali, yang membuat satu alis Hinata naik di balik perban putihnya.

"Aneh.", pikir Hinata.

"Ehm.. Maaf kalau aku menyinggung perasaanmu. Tapi apa kau.. ehm, bisu?", tanya Hinata. Terdengar suara ketukan sebanyak satu kali.

"Bisa kau mendekat?", tanya Hinata. Terdengar suara langkah kaki, kemudian dia merasakan panas. Pria itu mendekat ke arahnya. Hinata meraba-raba kemudian dia menyentuh sesuatu. Tangan pria itu. Hinata menggenggamnya. Hangat. Padahal ini musim dingin. Tiba-tiba, Hinata mencium sesuatu yang sangat familiar di indera penciumannya. Aroma laki-laki itu.

Aroma wangi mawar.

Hinata mencoba mengingat di mana dia mencium bau mawar yang wangi tersebut, tapi dia lupa di mana, sekeras apapun dia berusaha mengingat, tetap saja tak membuahkan hasil.

Lamunannya buyar saat laki-laki itu menarik tangannya dengan perlahan. Hinata pun melepaskannya. Namun saat dia melepaskan tangan laki-laki itu, ada sesuatu yang.. hilang.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, namamu siapa?", tanya Hinata. Dia merasakan tangan hangat pria itu meraih tangannya yang dingin, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di tangan Hinata dengan jarinya. Hinata berkonsentrasi merasakannya.

'Maaf. Aku tak bisa memberitahumu.'

"Ah ya sudahlah. Tapi dengan apa aku harus memanggilmu?", tanya Hinata.

Laki-laki itu menuliskan satu kanji di tangan Hinata dengan jarinya. Dan Hinata nyaris tersedak menahan tawa saat mengetahui apa yang dituliskan laki-laki itu. "Haha. Aku harus memanggilmu itu? Kau laki-laki, kan?", Hinata tertawa kecil. Terdengar suara tawa yang ditahan meluncur dari mulut laki-laki itu. Untuk sesaat, mendengar tawa tertahan laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya itu, Hinata merasa.. sangat senang.

Dan mulai malam itu, sampai malam-malam berikutnya pertemuan mereka, Hinata memanggil laki-laki asing itu dengan sebutan..

'Ai'

'Cinta'

* * *

Fuah..

Chapter pertama selese..

Read 'n Review please, Minna-sama


	2. Chapter 2

Mayraa : makasih atas reviewnya..thx dah di fave ya

Nayaka : beresssss senpai

Haze senpai : nanti ada scene dimana Hinata tuh tomboy banget..tunggu ajah ya

Hyu Chan : thanks.. HAH? MASA? Waaah gomen gomen.. Maaf! Fire nggak maksud niru idenya kok

Baiklah!

Kita mulai!

* * *

23 November 2009, 21.00 a.m

Malam itu, setelah semua pulang dan jam berkunjung habis, Hinata dengan setia menunggu Ai, cowok misterius yang malam-malam belakangan ini selalu menjenguknya. Hinata merebahkan diri di kasur, setengah berbalik memunggungi pintu kamar dan menghadap ke jendela yang tertutup tirai putih. Dan sesuai dugaan Hinata..

CKREK!

Terdengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka, disusul langkah-langkah berat yang berjalan ke arahnya. Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Ai, apa itu kau?", tanyanya.

Terdengar satu kali ketukan.

Hinata memasang wajah stoicnya lagi lalu bangun dan duduk menghadap Ai. Dia mendengar suara kursi yang diseret dan dia tahu Ai kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, Ai, kita mau bicara tentang apa?", tanya Hinata, memiringkan kepalanya. Tapi sesaat kemudian, Hinata menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin Ai menjawab? Dia bisu, Hinata! Aaah! Bodohnya aku!", dia merutuk dalam hati. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa tertahan dari mulut Ai. "Ai, apa kau bisa membaca pikiranku?", tanya Hinata, merasa agak malu, apalagi saat dia mendengar suara ketukan satu kali di meja.

"Maaf! Aku nggak bermaksud-", kalimat Hinata terpotong saat dia merasakan tangan yang hangat memegang tangannya. Dan Hinata juga merasakan jari Ai menulis di tangannya.

'Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak marah, kok.'

"Makasih, Ai. Maaf ya. Aku nggak bermaksud menyinggung kok.", Hinata memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil. Jari Ai kembali menulis di tangannya.

'Kalau kamu mau curhat, aku siap mendengarkan.'

"Benarkah, Ai? Apa kau nggak bosan?", tanya Hinata. Terdengar ketukan sebanyak dua kali.

"Baiklah. Pertama aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Apa kau percaya adanya malaikat yang akan datang padamu?", tanya Hinata. Ai mengetuk meja satu kali. "Hm. Kalau keajaiban, apakah kau mempercayainya?", tanya Hinata lagi. Yang ditanya mengetuk meja satu kali.

Hinata tersenyum sedih. "Ai, apa kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini sebelum aku kecelakaan, ada orang asing yang mengirimiku surat dengan jasa merpati pos. Lucu, ya. Aku tak mengenalnya, tapi yang aku tahu, dia laki-laki. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Dia tahu segalanya tentang aku. Agak mengherankan, memang. Ai, apa menurutmu dia adalah malaikat?", tanya Hinata.

Ada jeda sejenak, kemudian terdengar suara ketukan di meja sebanyak satu kali.

Hinata menghela napas. Dadanya terasa sesak. "Dengar Ai, umurku tidak panjang. Mungkin bulan Januari atau Februari tahun depan nanti aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Aku menderita penyakit jantung yang sudah sangat parah. Sudah tidak mungkin disembuhkan lagi. Kata dokter, hanya mujizat yang bisa menyembuhkanku. Sudah sakit parah, mataku diperban lagi. Ai, apa kira-kira dosa masa laluku, ya? Haha!", Hinata memaksakan tawa yang palsu. Tak ada respon apapun dari Ai. Namun Hinata merasakan tangan Ai yang hangat menggenggam tangannya.

"Ai, apa kau.. memiliki cinta sejati?", tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Terdengar satu ketukan di meja. "Aku tidak ingin tahu siapa cinta sejatimu. Yang ingin aku tahu, bagaimana caramu mendapatkannya? Ai, aku minta tolong ajari aku caranya. Aku menginginkan cinta sejati itu.", tiba-tiba Hinata mencurahkan isi hatinya. Sesaat hening. Kemudian Hinata merasakan jari Ai menulis di tangannya.

'Cobalah untuk membuka hatimu. Dengan demikian, kau bisa mencintai.'

"Benarkah begitu, Ai? Tapi umurku sudah nggak panjang. Sudah nggak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk melakukan hal itu, kan.", nada suara Hinata berubah menjadi begitu sedih.

Ai menulis lagi di tangan Hinata.

'Masih ada waktu. Dan percayalah juga kepada malaikat dan keajaiban. Kalau kau tak percaya, selamanya kau takkan pernah mendapatkan cinta sejati yang kau inginkan itu.'

Ketika Hinata merasakan jari Ai menuliskan kata-kata itu, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa sangat marah. Entah kenapa amarahnya meledak. Dia mengibaskan tangannya, kemudian dia berdiri dengan tiba-tiba.

"Pergi kamu!", teriak Hinata. "Berani sekali kau bilang begitu padaku! Pergi kau!", dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan marah. Tanpa bisa dilihatnya, Ai memasang wajah bingung dan sedih serta terkejut. Ai mendekat, tapi karena tangan Hinata yang menampar-nampar udara dengan liar, maka kejadian berikutnya sudah bisa dipastikan..

PLAAK!

Hinata merasakan tangannya menampar sesuatu.

BRAK!

Hinata juga mendengar suara kursi yang ditabrak sesuatu.

Akhirnya Hinata menyadarinya.

Dia secara tak sengaja telah menampar Ai hingga cowok itu terbentur kursi.

Mulutnya terbuka untuk sesaat. Dia hendak mengatakan permintaan maaf, namun tiba-tiba jantungnya terasa sangat sakit sekali. Dia mencengkeram bagian dada tempat jantungnya berada. "Uhuk! Uhuk!", dia terbatuk-batuk. Setelah dia terbatuk, dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di tangannya.

Darah..

Dia pun mati rasa dan ambruk. Sesaat sebelum kepalanya membentur lantai, dia merasakan dua lengan yang kokoh melingkar di pinggangnya, kemudian dunianya menjadi gelap.

29 November 2009, 22.00 p.m

Ruangan VVIP dengan papan bertuliskan 'Hyuuga Hinata' di depan pintunya itu sangat sepi. Tampak seorang pemuda duduk di kursi di samping sebuah tempat tidur yang di atasnya berbaring seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan mata yang diperban. Ya gadis itu adalah Hinata. Dia pingsan sejak 6 hari yang lalu, dan belum bangun sampai sekarang. Pemuda di sampingnya itu duduk dengan sikunya bertumpu pada pinggiran tempat tidur Hinata dan kedua telapaknya bertaut menutupi mulutnya. Segalanya sangat sunyi. Hening. Tiba-tiba..

"AI!", Hinata bangun dari pingsannya sambil menjerit. Pemuda di sampingnya sontak terkejut dan berdiri untuk menenangkan Hinata. Merasakan ada tangan yang memegang bahunya, Hinata segera meremas tangan itu. "Ai, apakah ini kamu?", nada suaranya terdengar sangat aneh. Tak terdengar ketukan di meja. Pemuda di sampingnya itu tanpa ragu-ragu segera merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukannya. Hinata pada awalnya terkejut, namun akhirnya dia malah menerima kehangatan pemuda itu. "Ai.. Maafkan aku..", Hinata terisak. Hinata menangis. Pemuda itu hanya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya tak bergerak dari posisinya masing-masing. Hinata yang biasanya tegar kini hancur luluh. Pertahanannya ambruk. Dia menangis di pelukan pria asing yang selama ini dikenalnya dengan nama Ai itu.

Sisa malam itu hanya berlalu tanpa ada percakapan via ketukan meja yang berarti, yang ada hanya Hinata yang terus menumpahkan semua isi hatinya sampai dia tertidur di pelukan Ai.

30 November 2009, 08.00 a.m

Pagi ini Ino datang berkunjung menjenguk Hinata. "Hai, Hinata.", sapa Ino ceria. "Hai, Ino.", balas Hinata dengan senyum.

"Aku kangen banget sama kamu!", Ino segera merangkul sahabatnya itu. "Aku juga, Ino.", Hinata membalas pelukan Ino.

"Oh iya ini titipan dari Sasuke! Dia minta agar aku memberimu ini! Kurasa dia malu untuk memberikannya sendiri padamu!", Ino meletakkan sebuah kotak di tangan Hinata dengan senyum lebar. "Taruh di dalam laci meja saja, Ino. Toh aku takkan bisa melihatnya. Nanti saja kalau aku sudah bisa melihat lagi.", senyum Hinata. "Oh baiklah!", Ino pun mengambil kotak tersebut dari tangan Hinata dan meletakkannya di dalam laci meja di sebelah ranjang Hinata.

"Apa kau sudah diberitahu kapan perbanmu dibuka?", nada suara Ino meninggi. Suaranya terdengar lebih senang dan bersemangat. "Iya. Ayahku sudah memberitahuku. 1 Desember nanti perbanku akan dibuka. Senangnya.", jawab Hinata. "Ahaha! Selamat kalau begitu, Hinata! Wah aku nggak sabar menantinya!", Ino meremas tangan Hinata.

Lalu Hinata pun menceritakan pada Ino tentang pria misterius yang mengiriminya surat melalui merpati pos, dan pria misterius yang setelah Hinata kecelakaan dan matanya diperban senantiasa mengunjunginya setiap malam setelah jam besuk habis. Ino tampak sangat tertarik.

"Tapi Ino, dia bisu. Maka aku dan dia berkomunikasi melalui ketukan meja. Jika aku menanyakan sesuatu padanya, kalau jawabannya iya, maka dia akan mengetuk meja sebanyak satu kali, namun jika tidak, dia akan mengetuk sebanyak dua kali. Kadang dia juga menulis dengan jarinya di tanganku.", kata Hinata.

"Ooh.. kau tahu namanya?", tanya Ino penasaran. Hinata menggeleng. "Saat aku tanya namanya dia bilang bahwa dia nggak bisa memberitahuku. Lalu aku menanyainya lagi dengan apa aku harus memanggilnya. Dia menulis kanji 'Ai' di tanganku. Maka sejak itu aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ai'. Lucu, ya. Dan aku selalu mencium bau mawar yang sangat familiar dari tubuhnya. Seolah dia selalu memakai parfum beraroma mawar. Aku sangat familiar dengan bau mawarnya, tapi aku lupa di mana aku pernah mencium bau itu.", jawab Hinata.

Ino tersenyum. "Hmm.. mungkin dia adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan padamu.", katanya. "Mungkin.", jawab Hinata. Senyum Ino lenyap. Apa dia nggak salah dengar? "Hinata.. kamu..", kata Ino. "Ino, mulai sekarang aku akan belajar untuk mempercayai keberadaan malaikat dan keajaiban, walaupun yang kedua tak ada buktinya. Mungkin kamu benar, Ino. Mungkin Ai adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan kepadaku. Dan aku juga mulai menyadari bahwa..", kalimat Hinata terputus. "Bahwa?", tanya Ino. Hinata tersenyum. "Lupakan sajalah.", katanya. Ino hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum manis. "Pasti ada hal penting yang ingin dikatakannya.", pikir Ino. Kemudian dia merangkul sahabatnya itu dan memeluk Hinata dengan hangat.

30 November 2009, 21.20 p.m

Malam itu, seperti biasanya, Ai datang berkunjung.

Hinata tak tahu seperti apa rupanya.

Hinata tak tahu seperti apa wajahnya.

Hinata tak tahu seperti apa sosoknya.

Berkomunikasi hanya dengan media ketukan meja dan tulisan yang ditulis di tangan Hinata dengan jari Ai.

Walaupun dihalangi dengan hal-hal tersebut, Hinata merasa sangat senang sekali hanya dengan adanya kehadiran Ai.

Setelah membicarakan hal-hal yang lumayan nggak penting, Hinata berkata..

"Ai, besok tanggal 1 Desember perban sialan yang menutupi mataku ini akan dibuka. Aku akan bisa melihat kembali. Jika saat itu tiba, Ai, kamu adalah orang pertama yang ingin aku lihat. Tak ada yang lain.".

Tak ada respon dari Ai, yang mana membuat Hinata merasa agak sedikit kecewa.

"Ai.. Kamu.. akan datang, kan?", Hinata bertanya dengan nada memohon yang amat sangat.

Tak ada respon apapun dari Ai. Hening.

Namun Hinata tidak bodoh.

Dia tahu Ai menolak untuk datang…

Tenggorokan Hinata tercekat. Matanya terasa panas. Hatinya terasa sakit. Sangat sakit. Saat itulah dia menyadari sesuatu..

Dia telah jatuh cinta pada Ai, pemuda bisu yang selalu menemaninya itu.

Hinata menarik napas panjang untuk meredakan nyeri di dadanya. "Bodohnya kau, Hinata.. Ai kan sudah memiliki cinta sejatinya sendiri.. Mana mungkin dia menerima cintamu?", batinnya dengan sangat sedih dan pahit. Untuk pertama kalinya dia bersyukur matanya ditutup perban, karena airmata mulai mengalir keluar dari matanya. Tangannya meremas selimut putih tempat tidurnya dengan erat, berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

Tanpa dia sadari, Ai sedang kebingungan saat melihat Hinata yang bungkam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ai bisa melihat bahu Hinata yang sedikit berguncang. Tepat pada saat Ai hendak menyentuh bahu Hinata, Hinata bersuara,

"Ai, mungkin malam ini adalah malam terakhir kita.", suara Hinata bergetar.

Terdengar ketukan keras di meja sebanyak dua kali, seolah Ai sedang berteriak, 'Tidak!'. Wajah Ai sangat kalut.

"Aku bersyukur bisa mengenalmu. Aku yakin bahwa kau adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan padaku. Tapi kukira hubungan kita hanya bisa sampai sini saja.", lanjut Hinata, tak mempedulikan ketukan keras barusan.

Ai mengetuk meja dengan lebih keras sebanyak dua kali lagi.

'TIDAK!'

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya lebih keras. Kali ini, airmatanya tak mampu dia bendung. Perbannya basah oleh airmatanya.

"S-sebelum-nya.. m-ma-maafkan aku.. k-k-kare-na su-sudah merepotkanmu..", suara Hinata terputus-putus disela isaknya.

Terdengar suara ketukan di meja sebanyak dua kali. Kini lebih keras lagi.

"Jangan mengetuk lagi!", nada suara Hinata tiba-tiba meninggi. Keheningan segera menyapu kamar itu.

"Terima kasih, Ai.. Terima kasih banyak.. Walaupun aku hanya bisa berhubungan denganmu lewat ketukan meja dan tak mampu melihatmu.. Aku sudah sangat bersyukur..", Hinata tersenyum. Airmatanya membanjir.

"Terima kasih, Ai.. Kuharap kau bahagia bersama cinta sejatimu.. Terima kasih atas semua kunjunganmu padaku.. Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku untuk percaya.. Percaya bahwa malaikat dan keajaiban itu memang ada.. dan..", senyum Hinata berubah menjadi sebuah senyum yang sangat pahit. Setelah menghela napas panjang, dia melanjutkan..

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah membantuku menemukan cinta sejati yang tak mungkin kudapatkan..", Hinata terhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan..

"Yaitu.. kamu.."

Mendengar itu, mata Ai melebar. Mulutnya menganga saat mendengar kata-kata yang dikatakan Hinata barusan.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah bebas, Ai.. kau sudah bebas untuk pergi.. kau sudah nggak perlu lagi mengunjungiku setiap malam.. Tahun depan bulan Januari atau Februari aku akan meninggal..", lanjut Hinata.

Kali ini terdengar dua ketukan yang amat sangat keras. Sepertinya Ai bukan mengetuk meja dengan jarinya, namun memukul meja dengan buku-buku jarinya.

"Kau boleh pergi..", kata Hinata.

Ai hendak mengetuk meja lagi, namun terhenti saat mendengar suara Hinata yang terdengar bergetar serta begitu pahit dan sangat sedih berkata..

"Sayonara, Ai.."

Ai tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia pun beranjak dari kursinya. Sebelum keluar kamar, dia melirik sebuah pena dan notes yang ada di atas meja. Diraihnya kemudian dia menuliskan sesuatu di halaman pertama sambil menangis. Airmatanya menetes ke atas kertas itu dan membasahinya. Dia melakukan beberapa hal lagi. Setelah selesai, dia menutup notes Hinata. Sambil menangis dia berjalan ke arah pintu. Saat tangannya hendak menyentuh gagang pintu, dia berhenti dan menoleh pada Hinata. Sebutir airmata meluncur menuruni pipinya. Kemudian dia keluar dari kamar Hinata.

Mendengar suara pintu ditutup, hati Hinata makin terasa sakit.

"Aishiteru.. Sayonara, Ai.."

* * *

Fuahhhhhhhh

Gimana dengan chapter yang ini, minna-sama?

Minna-sama tahu nggak sih sapa cowok misterius yang dipanggil Ai oleh Hinata?

Kalau tahu, bilangin Fire kalo minna-sama review yah?

Tunggu chap depan oke? *plak*

Akhir kata, Read 'n Review pleaseeee…


	3. Chapter 3

Haze senpai : Fire setuju sama Senpai..rasanya gimana gitu kalo ada surat2 nya..hehehe

Arukaschiffer : makasih atas reviewnya..

Hyu Chan : ya sudah lah gapapa.. iya Ai dan laki2 misterius tsb tuh orang yang sama, yakni Gaara..hahaha

Alright!

Happy reading^^

* * *

1 Desember 2009, 10.00

"Nah, Hinata. Kau bisa membuka matamu sekarang.", kata dokter itu. Hinata perlahan membuka matanya. Awalnya semua tampak samar, tapi perlahan semuanya pun menjadi jelas. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Di situ ada ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi, dan sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji, serta adiknya, Hyuuga Hanabi. Selain mereka ada teman-temannya, di antara lain..

Ino, yang memandangi Hinata dengan senyum tulus yang seakan memberi semangat pada Hinata.

Sakura, yang menangkupkan kedua tangannya di mulutnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke, yang kini ekspresi stoic di wajah tampannya agak ternoda dengan gurat kekhawatiran yang tampak jelas.

Naruto, best friend Hinata, sedang menatap Hinata dengan wajah khawatir.

Sasori, cowok yang sudah dari kecil naksir berat sama Hinata, sedang memasang pose kerennya namun matanya yang memancarkan kekhawatiran tak sedetik pun lepas dari Hinata.

Konan, cewek tomboy dengan piercing di bibir bawahnya, tampak jelas sedang menahan napas saat memandang Hinata.

Akhirnya Hinata bisa melihat kembali!

"Selamat, Hinata.", dokter yang menanganinya pun tersenyum dan menyalaminya. Hinata membalas salaman itu dengan lesu. "Arigato, Asuma-san.", katanya dengan suara yang dingin. Kemudian dokter itu pun keluar meninggalkan Hinata dengan teman-temannya.

"Kyaaa! Hinata! Kau akhirnya bisa melihat lagi!", Sakura merangkul Hinata, diikuti oleh Naruto. Hinata tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan kedua temannya itu.

"Selamat, Hinata-chan.", Sasori tersenyum sekeren mungkin pada Hinata. "Makasih, Sasori.", balas Hinata singkat.

Semua temannya menyalami Hinata dan memberinya selamat.

Hanya Ino yang menyadari satu keanehan yang sangat mengganjal. Dia melihat mata Hinata yang dulu begitu bersemangat dan penuh harapan kini menjadi.. kosong. Semua senyum Hinata pun palsu.

Akhirnya, setelah semua pulang, hanya Ino yang tetap tinggal. Dia memandangi Hinata yang hanya duduk diam di atas kasurnya sambil menunduk.

"Hinata..", panggil Ino. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Hinata?", tanya Ino, memegang bahu Hinata.

"Dia pergi, Ino. Malaikat itu pergi untuk selamanya.", jawab Hinata sambil memandang lurus ke depan dengan tatapan yang kosong.

Melihat keadaan sahabatnya, Ino menjadi sangat cemas. "Hinata! Hinata! Sadarlah!", Ino mengguncang bahu Hinata. Namun Hinata hanya terus terdiam. "Ada apa, Ino?", dia hanya merespon demikian tanpa memandang pada Ino. "Tidurlah, Hinata. Kau lelah.", Ino menyuruh Hinata tidur. Hinata hanya diam kemudian berbaring memunggungi Ino dan langsung terlelap dalam tidur yang kosong.

15 Desember 2009, 09.00 a.m

15 hari sudah berlalu sejak Hinata bisa melihat lagi dan sejak itu pula perilakunya makin aneh. Dia menjadi pemurung dan pendiam. Sekarang Ai tak pernah menjenguknya lagi. Seringkali Hinata berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka, memandangi salju yang turun. Yang mengikuti keadaan Hinata senantiasa adalah Ino.

Pagi itu, seperti biasa, Ino terus menunggui sahabatnya itu. Hinata sedang tidur. Kemudian tiba-tiba, "Kurr.. Kurr..", terdengar suara merpati. Ino menoleh ke arah jendela. Ada seekor merpati di sana. Ino berdiri, menangkap burung itu. Tepat saat Ino memegang burung itu, dia menyadari bahwa ada surat yang terikat di sana. Sadarlah Ino bahwa ini seperti yang diceritakan Hinata, tentang seorang pria asing yang mengirimi Hinata surat.

Ino mengambil surat itu. Bau mawar menguar dari kertas itu. Dia mulai membaca.

*'blablabla'=sang cowok misterius

'blablabla'=Hinata*

* * *

'Hai. Kau Hinata, kan?'

'Ya. Kamu siapa?'

'Tak penting aku siapa. Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu melalui surat ini.'

'Apa aku mengenalmu?'

'Tidak. Kau tidak mengenalku.'

'Apa kau laki-laki?'

'Ya.'

'Apa kau seumuran denganku?'

'Ya. Aku seumuran denganmu.'

'Apa maumu?'

'Kudengar kau sakit. Sakit jantung yang sangat parah'

'Lalu kenapa? Apa maumu?'

'Aku hanya ingin meyakinkanmu bahwa malaikat dan keajaiban itu memang ada.'

'Huh. Kau orang asing! Tak berhak mengguruiku.'

'Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia, Hinata. Walaupun kau tak mengenalku.'

'Aku masih tak mengerti.'

'Hinata, aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu. Walaupun kau tak pernah mengetahui keberadaanku, aku selalu melihatmu dari kejauhan.'

'Kalau begitu, izinkan aku melihat wajahmu.'

'Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa. Lebih baik kita terus berhubungan seperti ini saja.'

'Terserah kau saja. Tapi setidaknya tolong sebutkan namamu.'

'Kalau aku menyebut namaku, kau akan mengenalku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku.'

'Terserah kau sajalah. Sekarang apa maksudmu mengirimiku surat ini?'

'Seperti yang sudah kutuliskan tadi, aku hanya ingin agar kau mempercayai adanya malaikat dan keajaiban.'

'Sebelumnya, siapa kau? Kalau kau malaikat, tolong beritahu aku.'

'Aku manusia, Hinata. Manusia biasa. Sama sepertimu.'

'Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa percaya adanya malaikat? Apa kau bisa membuktikannya padaku?'

'Hinata, aku yakin suatu saat Tuhan akan mengirimkan malaikat padamu, walaupun malaikat itu tidak sempurna.'

'Adakah malaikat yang tidak sempurna?'

'Ada, Hinata. Suatu saat kau pasti akan menemuinya.'

'Dan apakah cinta sejati itu ada?'

'Ada, Hinata. Bisa saja cinta sejati itu akan datang bersamaan dengan datangnya malaikat itu.'

'Lau tentang keajaiban. Aku tak bisa mempercayainya. Kalau aku sembuh dari penyakitku ini, aku akan percaya adanya keajaiban itu.'

'Hinata, selain kesembuhan atas penyakitmu, masih banyak keajaiban yang terjadi di sekelilingmu, yang tidak kau sadari.'

'Aku masih tidak bisa mempercayainya.'

'Percayalah, Hinata. Aku yakin pasti akan ada malaikat yang mengunjungimu. Dan aku berharap malaikat itu juga membawa keajaiban padamu.'

'Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba. Tapi bagaimana jika apa yang aku harapkan itu tak menjadi kenyataan?'

'Teruslah berharap, Hinata. Jika kau nanti bertemu malaikat itu, aku pasti akan sangat bersyukur karena melihatmu bahagia.'

'Baiklah. Aku akan berharap. Bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan padamu?'

'Boleh. Apa?'

'Jika aku meninggal nanti dan tidak sempat mendapatkan cinta sejatiku, bertemu malaikat yang kuharapkan ataupun mendapatkan keajaiban itu, aku ingin agar kau, siapapun engkau, aku minta tolong agar kau datang ke makamku dan membawakan setangkai bunga mawar merah.'

'Kenapa kau menginginkan setangkai bunga mawar dariku?'

'Surat yang kau kirim ini beraroma mawar. Kini setiap kali melihat mawar aku selalu teringat kau.'

'Benarkah? Dan apa artinya setangkai bunga mawar bagimu?'

'Bunga mawar bagiku adalah kau. Kau sudah bisa meyakinkanku untuk mencoba mengharapkan cinta sejati, malaikat, dan keajaiban. Kalau aku mati nanti, aku akan menganggap setangkai mawar yang kau taruh di makamku itu dapat mewakili apa yang aku harapkan. Cinta sejati. Malaikat. Keajaiban.'

'Baiklah. Aku berjanji.'

'Terima kasih.. siapapun engkau.'

'Aku hanya ingin agar kau bahagia, Hinata. Dan Hinata, malaikat itu sudah datang padamu!'

* * *

Tulisannya berakhir di sini.

Ino meneteskan airmata untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat membaca surat itu. "Hinata..", dia menatap Hinata. Kemudian dia menyelipkan surat itu beserta notes Hinata ke dalam saku jaket hitam Hinata yang tergantung di gantungan baju yang ada di dinding.

16 Desember 2009, 07.00 a.m

Pagi ini entah kenapa sikap Hinata kembali normal. Tomboy seperti biasanya. Namun, pikiran tentang Ai masih memenuhi otaknya.

Pagi itu, dia memutuskan untuk menyelinap keluar dan berjalan-jalan sejenak. Tangannya dia selipkan di saku jeans hitamnya. Dia berjalan-jalan mengitari kota yang masih sepi ketika dia sampai di sebuah gang. Di ujung gang itu ada sekelompok anak remaja yang kira-kira 10 orang banyaknya sedang mengeroyok seorang remaja cowok.

Melihat itu naluri bertarung Hinata muncul. Dia dengan cool mendekati kelompok anak remaja itu. Dia tahu dengan kondisi jantungnya sekarang, bukanlah ide yang bagus untuk berkelahi. Tapi Hinata sudah terlanjur ingin.

"Hei, kalian.", katanya. "Janganlah begitu. Sebentar lagi Natal."

"Siapa kau? Jangan macam-macam!", ancam salah seorang di antara mereka.

"Nggak kok. Aku cuma satu macam saja.", jawab Hinata datar.

"Rupanya kau cari masalah! Walaupun kau perempuan, kami takkan segan!"

"Byakugan.", gumam Hinata. Urat-urat bertonjolan di sekitar mata putihnya.

BUAK!

BUK!

BUK!

BUAGH!

DUK!

BAK!

BUK!

JEDUAK!

DHIESH!

DUAK!

BRUAK!

JEDHIESH!

BRUK!

BRAK!

Di gang kecil itu terjadi perkelahian seru. 1 lawan 10. Perbedaan yang jauh banget memang, tapi Hinata bisa dengan mudah mengatasi semua cowok yang menyerangnya. Maklum Hinata adalah ratu bejat di KHS, jadi dia adalah ahli berantem yang terkenal.

Tak lama, kesepuluh remaja cowok itu tepar berserakan di sekelilingnya. Hinata tetap cool sambil menyelipkan tangannya di saku jeansnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia kemudian berbalik dan keluar dari gang, melanjutkan perjalanan kecilnya.

Dia terus berjalan tanpa tujuan. Sampai akhirnya Hinata tiba di bangku hitam yang terakhir kali didudukinya sebelum dia kecelakaan. Dia akhirnya duduk di situ, tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di jaketnya. Dia merogoh saku jaketnya dan menarik keluar surat dan buku notesnya. Dia membaca kalimat terakhir yang ada di surat itu.

'Aku hanya ingin agar kau bahagia, Hinata. Dan Hinata, malaikat itu sudah datang padamu!'

Hinata menaikkan satu alisnya. Kemudian sudut bibir kanannya naik membentuk sebuah seringai. Dia mengambil penanya yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana dan menuliskan balasannya.

'Tapi malaikat itu pergi lagi.'

Hinata melipat surat itu. "Oh iya ya. Nggak ada merpati, ya. Tapi bagaimana surat itu ada di jaketku? Seingatku aku nggak pernah dapet balesan deh sejak aku terakhir kali menulis sebelum kecelakaan itu. Kapan dia mengirimnya padaku?", batinnya.

Kemudian dia tergerak untuk membuka notesnya. Betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat ada tulisan di halaman pertama notesnya.

* * *

_Hinata.._

_Percayalah bahwa cinta sejati, malaikat, dan keajaiban itu memang ada._

_Maafkan aku.._

_Aku harus pergi karena aku tak bisa membiarkanmu melihatku._

_Maaf.._

_Semoga kau bahagia._

_-Ai_

_

* * *

_

Melihat kata 'Ai', semua kenangannya bersama Ai kembali berputar di pikirannya.

Semua perbincangannya dengan Ai melalui ketukan di meja..

Semua pelukan Ai..

Semua sentuhan tangan Ai yang hangat..

Sebutir airmata mengalir di pipi putih Hinata. Nama itu berputar-putar di pikirannya. Matanya turun ke bawah. Ada gambar setangkai bunga mawar yang indah di bawah tulisan tersebut, digambar dengan indahnya menggunakan pena milik Hinata. Hinata tersenyum kecil. Tapi saat memandangi gambar mawar itu, dia menangkap sesuatu. Senyumnya hilang.

Warna merah bunga mawar itu..

Sangat, sangat merah..

Terlalu merah..

Merah..

Darah.

Hinata tersentak. "Mustahil! Mana mungkin Ai mewarnai gambar bunga mawar ini dengan darahnya sendiri?", serunya dalam hati. Saat dia bergumul dalam pikirannya, indera penciumannya menangkap suatu bau yang sangat dikenalnya.

Bau mawar khas Ai.

Hinata mendekatkan gambar mawar itu ke hidungnya dan bau mawar itu makin kuat. "Apa Ai menyemprotkan parfum mawar ke gambar ini?", tanyanya dalam hati. Saat dia sedang sibuk mencium bau mawar itu, tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

Bau mawar khas Ai itu..

Sama persis dengan bau mawar yang keluar dari surat yang diterimanya dari pria yang tak dikenalnya selama ini!

Dia mengambil surat itu dan menjajarkannya dengan buku notesnya di mana ada gambar bunga mawar merah itu dan benar saja..

Bau mawar khas Ai makin tajam.

Lalu semuanya menjadi jelas, sejelas air yang paling jernih..

Tulisan di surat yang mengatakan agar Hinata mempercayai adanya cinta sejati, malaikat, dan keajaiban..

Tulisan Ai di notes Hinata yang mengatakan hal yang sama..

Bunga mawar merah gambar Ai..

Aroma wangi bunga mawar yang sama persis..

Semua kepingan puzzle itu membentuk satu gambaran yang jelas..

Ai dan pria tak dikenal yang mengirimi Hinata surat adalah orang yang sama!

"Ai, aku akan menemukanmu!", kata Hinata dalam hati

* * *

Hoahm…

Akhirnya chap 3 selesai juga…

Akhir kata..

Read 'n Review please minna-sama..

Tunggu chap dpn yah


	4. Chapter 4

Dindahatake : thanx.. oke kapan2 kalo dah ada ide bakalan Fire bikin fic dgn pairing SasuHina

SoraHinase : iaa happy ending tapi ada sedikit konflik di antara mereka..

Arukaschiffer : haha..makasih reviewnya

Haze : bales2an nya waktunya gak tentu, Senpai..

Nah!

Selamat menikmati!^^

* * *

16 Desember 2009, 07.45 a.m

Hinata sedang duduk termenung di bangku hitam kesayangannya itu. "Bilang begitu pun, aku nggak tahu harus mencarimu kemana..", gumamnya. Tiba-tiba..

SRAAAK!

Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara berisik itu. Dan dia membelalak melihat sekumpulan burung merpati terbang turun. Hinata entah kenapa berdiri dan berkeinginan untuk mengikuti ke mana burung-burung itu mendarat.

Tak jauh dari situ, burung-burung tersebut mendarat di atas salju. Hinata hanya memandanginya dari balik pohon. Seulas senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya yang cantik. Matanya menangkap satu sosok yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah kumpulan burung itu. Walau agak jauh, Hinata bisa melihat sosok yang membelakanginya itu seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang melebihi kerah jaketnya. Dia memakai jaket merah marun dan celana jeans biru tua.

Hinata tiba-tiba tergerak untuk mendekati pria itu, sekedar untuk ngobrol sedikit saja. Dia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mendekati pria itu.

"Hai.", sapanya.

Pria itu menoleh.

Saat Hinata menatap pria ini, Hinata membelalak. Pria itu masih muda, kira-kira seumuran dengannya. Wajahnya sangat tampan, meskipun dia tak beralis. Di sekeliling matanya ada lingkaran hitam. Di kening kirinya tertulis kanji 'Ai'. Dan yang paling indah menurut Hinata adalah mata pria itu yang berwarna turquoise bening. Melihat kanji 'Ai' di kening kiri pemuda itu, Hinata teringat Ai.

"Hai.", sapanya lagi. Pemuda itu tetap bungkam. Namun matanya melebar seakan ketakutan melihat Hinata. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bahu pemuda itu gemetar.

"Ah, kau tak apa-apa?", Hinata mencoba mendekatinya, namun pemuda itu menjauh. "Hei! Kau kenapa?", Hinata mendekatinya, berusaha menyentuhnya, namun pemuda itu memalingkan mukanya dan berbalik hendak pergi. "Tunggu!", Hinata meraih tangan pemuda itu.. dan..

Hangat.

Hinata berhasil memegang tangannya.

Seketika, rasa hangat yang sangat dikenalnya mengalir melalui kulit tangannya.

Namun saat Hinata sedang berpikir, pemuda itu menyentakkan tangannya dengan sangat keras, menyebabkan Hinata terjengkal.

"Kyaaa!", Hinata hampir menyambut tanah, namun saat kepala Hinata hampir membentur tanah, sepasang lengan yang kokoh melingkar di pinggangnya, menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Hinata menoleh. Jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah pemuda itu hanya seinci.

Dan saat itulah..

Aroma wangi bunga mawar.

Tangan yang hangat.

Pemuda itu..

"Ai..?", mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Pemuda itu membuka mulutnya kemudian menutupnya lagi. Matanya tampak aneh.

"Ai.. ini kamu, kan?", Hinata menangkupkan tangannya di pipi pemuda itu. Airmata mengalir menuruni pipinya. Pemuda itu tampak kalut dan ketakutan.

"Ai! Jawab aku, Ai! Ini kamu, kan?", Hinata tersenyum bahagia sambil menangis. Pemuda itu menelan ludah dengan keras. Matanya tak bisa dibaca. "Kau memintaku memanggilmu Ai karena tatomu ini, kan?", Hinata menyentuh tato Ai yang ada di kening kiri pemuda itu.

"Ai!", Hinata merangkul laki-laki itu erat. Laki-laki itu terdiam. Tanpa Hinata sadari, pemuda itu sedang berjuang keras menahan agar airmatanya tidak tumpah. Dia menarik napas panjang kemudian dia mendorong Hinata sekuat-kuatnya.

BRUK!

Hinata terempas ke atas salju. Kepalanya membentur batu. Darah mulai mengalir keluar dari kepalanya. Hinata berusaha bangkit. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut merah yang tadi mendorongnya itu berlari menjauh.

"Ai..", Hinata menggumamkan nama itu. Tangannya terulur ke arah pemuda yang semakin mengecil jauh di sana itu. Tiba-tiba, jantungnya terasa amat sangat sakit sekali. Dia hanya bisa pasrah selama beberapa detik sebelum dunianya menjadi gelap.

16 Desember 2009, 22.30 p.m

"Maafkan kami, Tuan Hiashi. Kami sudah berusaha sebisa kami. Jantung putri Anda sudah tak mampu bertahan lagi. Putri Anda sudah takkan bisa tertolong lagi. Bisa dipastikan saat bulan Desember berakhir, hidupnya juga akan berakhir. Perkiraan kami dia masih bisa bertahan sampai bulan Februari, tapi saat kami mengetes kembali, entah kenapa denyut jantungnya makin lemah.", jelas dokter bersama Asuma yang menangani Hinata itu kepada Hiashi. Ino yang ada di samping Hiashi saat itu menutup mulutnya. Airmatanya mulai membanjir. Hiashi hanya bisa diam namun airmatanya meluncur di pipinya.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Asuma, Ino dan Hiashi membuka pintu kamar Hinata.

BRUAK!

Sebuah kursi menabrak dinding, untung saja Ino dan Hiashi sempat menghindar. Mereka menoleh.

Kamar yang semula rapi itu kini bagaikan dilanda topan. Hinata sedang berdiri di samping kursi yang terbalik. Rambutnya yang selalu rapi itu kini acak-acakan. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Matanya tampak seperti mata binatang liar.

Saat itu Hinata menghadap dinding dan mulai berteriak dengan suara yang amat sangat serak,

"AKU BENCI KAMU, AI! SAMPAI AKU MATI AKU AKAN TERUS MEMBENCIMU! TEGA SEKALI KAU MENINGGALKANKU! KAU KIRA HATIKU INI TERBUAT DARI BESI, HAH? SEHINGGA TIDAK BISA HANCUR? AKU BENCI KAMU, AI! LEBIH DARI APAPUN!"

"Hinata!", seru Ino. Hiashi tak kalah kaget. Mereka berdua berlari ke arah Hinata. Hinata mulai memukul-mukul tembok di depannya itu dengan tinjunya. Darah mulai mengucur dari tangannya yang terus memukul-mukul dinding dengan sekuat tenaga.

Ino segera merangkul sahabatnya itu. "Hinata! Tenang! Tenanglah, Hinata!"

Hiashi ikut memegang putrinya yang terus menerus meronta-ronta seperti orang gila itu. "Nak, tenanglah! Hinata!"

Akhirnya Hinata perlahan berhenti. Bahunya bergetar dengan sangat keras. Dia menangis menjadi-jadi, membuat Ino dan Hiashi ikut menangis melihat keadaan Hinata yang sangat mengenaskan itu.

"Hiashi-sama, maaf.. tolong tinggalkan kami..", kata Ino di sela-sela tangisnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Hiashi pun keluar dari kamar.

Hinata dan Ino terduduk di lantai.

"Hinata.. Hinata..", Ino memeluk Hinata yang masih terus menangis itu.

"Ino.. Ino.. aku sudah bertemu dengan Ai..", kata Hinata. Ino melebarkan matanya.

"Tapi.. Tapi.. dia mendorongku dan.. dan.. dia berlari pergi.. dia.. Ai.. Ai menolakku, Ino!", teriak Hinata.

Tangisan Ino makin parah saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Hinata. "Bersabarlah, Hinata..", katanya dengan maksud menenangkan.

"Ino.. aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya.. aku hanya ingin melihatnya sekali lagi.. sekali lagi.. sebelum aku mati..", kata Hinata dengan sangat sedih. Tangannya mengepal begitu erat hingga mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku dengar pembicaraan Ayah.. saat bulan Desember berakhir, aku juga akan berakhir.. sebelum saat itu tiba, aku hanya ingin melihat Ai sekali lagi.. walaupun hanya sebentar.. aku ingin agar bisa memeluknya lagi.. bisa mencium wangi mawarnya.. bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya.."

Ino speechless. Dia tak mampu mengatakan apapun lagi, hanya bisa menangis, sembari membiarkan Hinata menumpahkan semua kesedihannya.

"Ino.. jika Ai muncul hanya di saat aku buta.. apa aku harus buta lagi untuk membuatnya mengunjungiku lagi?", tanya Hinata getir.

Ino tak bisa menjawab. Airmatanya makin membanjir saat dia mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya barusan.

"Kalau memang iya, menjadi buta selamanya aku rela..", sambung Hinata.

Tangis Ino makin menjadi begitu dia mendengar kalimat Hinata barusan.

"Kalau memang demikian, kau rela menjadi buta selamanya hanya supaya kau bisa merasakan kunjungan Ai? Hinata, sebesar itukah cintamu pada pemuda bisu yang bahkan tidak kau kenal itu?", batin Ino dengan penuh iba.

"Ino.. cinta sejatiku.. bersama dengan malaikat itu.. sudah pergi.. maka hidupku pun sudah tak ada artinya lagi..", kata Hinata. Per kata suaranya melemah. Tubuhnya dingin.

"Hinata..", Ino mulai cemas saat merasakan tubuh Hinata mulai lemas.

Tak ada jawaban.

Ino segera menunduk.

Mata Hinata terpejam.

Darah mengalir deras dari mulutnya yang terkatup.

Ino memegang nadi di leher Hinata.

Denyutnya nyaris tak terasa..

Kekhawatiran Ino mencapai puncaknya.

"HINATA!"

20 Desember 2009, 21.15 p.m

Ino duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang Hinata yang di atasnya Hinata sedang tertidur. Lebih tepat disebut koma.

Mata Ino sembab. Akhir-akhir ini dia terus menangisi nasib sahabatnya itu. Sejak 4 hari yang lalu, Ino terus menjaga Hinata di rumah sakit, siang dan malam. Dan tak sesaat pun mata Hinata yang indah itu terbuka.

Mata Ino nyaris tertutup karena kantuk yang menyerangnya, ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Disusul suara langkah-langkah kaki yang berat. Ino malas menoleh, maka dia berkata, "Selamat malam, Hiashi-sama.". Suara langkah kaki berhenti. Tak ada jawaban.

Ino kemudian menoleh dan matanya melebar.

Di pintu berdirilah seorang pemuda tampan yang mengenakan jaket merah marun dan berambut semerah mawar. Bola matanya bening dan berwarna turquoise. Pemuda itu tak beralis, di sekeliling matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam. Di kening kirinya terdapat tato berbentuk kanji 'Ai'. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan dan penyesalan yang sangat dalam.

Alis Ino bertaut. Dia berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kau.. Ai?", tanyanya dengan sorot mata benci. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?", tanya Ino dengan nada suara kasar. Dia mengambil kertas yang ada di meja beserta pena Hinata, kemudian berjalan ke arah Ai dan memberikan kertas dan pena tersebut padanya.

Ai menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu kemudian menyerahkannya pada Ino.

'Aku datang untuk menjenguk Hinata.'

Ino menghela napas panjang, kemudian..

PLAAK!

Wajah Ai menoleh ke samping. Poni merahnya menutupi matanya. Nafasnya memburu-buru. Pipinya terasa panas dan sangat sakit. Tangannya tak terangkat untuk memegangi pipinya yang sakit.

Ya, Ino telah menampar Ai.

Perlahan, Ai menoleh menghadap Ino, yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan benci yang amat sangat. Mata Ai menyiratkan kesedihan dan penyesalan yang lebih dalam lagi.

"Untuk apa kau menjenguk Hinata? Belum puaskah kau setelah menyakiti hatinya?", tanya Ino. Nada suaranya meninggi. Mata Ai tampak sangat menyesal.

"Di mana perasaanmu? Dia itu.. Hinata itu..", Ino mulai terisak. Airmata mulai menuruni pipinya. Ai menatap Ino dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Hinata itu sangat mencintaimu, tahu!", suara Ino meninggi. Tangisnya pecah. Mata Ai membulat.

"Hinata itu mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu! Walau tubuhnya semakin melemah karena digerogoti penyakit, dia nekat keluar di hari yang bersalju hanya untuk mencarimu! Hanya demi kamu! Dan kau dengan bodohnya malah menolaknya!", seru Ino dengan nada menyalahkan.

Ai hanya terdiam, namun sebutir airmata menuruni pipinya.

"Kau tahu? Saat bulan Desember berakhir..", Ino terhenti, seakan tak mampu mengucapkan pernyataan yang sangat menghancurkan hatinya itu. Dia menarik napas panjang, kemudian menatap Ai tepat di matanya dan melanjutkan..

"Hidup Hinata juga akan berakhir."

Mendengar itu, Ai bagai disambar petir. Matanya membelalak lebar.

"Karena penolakanmu terhadapnya, jantungnya melemah. Hidupnya makin memendek karena apa yang telah kau lakukan. Dan kenapa kau baru datang sekarang? Sudah terlambat, bodoh! Dia sudah empat hari koma!", teriak Ino di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Hinata sebelum pingsan dan jatuh koma berkata padaku, jika kau hanya datang padanya di saat dia tak bisa melihat, maka dia rela selamanya menjadi buta hanya agar dia bisa merasakan kau di sisinya..", kata Ino.

Mendengar itu, Ai melebarkan matanya dengan sangat terkejut.

"Dua hari lagi ulang tahunnya.. dia berharap agar saat dia berulang tahun dia mendapatkan cinta sejatinya..", Ino menghapus airmatanya.

"Dia berpikir bahwa kaulah malaikat itu.. dia berpikir bahwa kaulah cinta sejatinya.. namun kini kau malah menghancurkan hatinya! Menghancurkan setiap keping harapannya yang tersisa! Menghancurkan jiwanya!", Ino marah. Tangannya menampar-nampar udara.

"4 hari yang lalu, setelah kau menolaknya, aku dan Tuan Hiashi menemukan Hinata dalam keadaan setengah gila di dalam kamarnya.. dia menghancurkan kamar ini.. dia meneriaki tembok dengan kata-kata yang mengatakan bahwa dia membencimu sampai mati..", kata Ino. Mendengar cerita Ino, Ai membelalakkan matanya lebih lagi.

"Apa kau ingin agar dia buta kembali hanya supaya kau mau mengunjunginya?", tanya Ino. Ai menggeleng cepat.

"Sebelum Hinata menutup matanya, dia mengatakan bahwa karena malaikat dan cinta sejatinya sudah pergi, maka hidupnya pun sudah tak berarti lagi.", lanjut Ino.

Ai sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba, Ino menjatuhkan diri dan berlutut di hadapan Ai, membuat pemuda itu heran dan bingung.

"Tolong! Aku minta agar kamu mau menerima Hinata! Janganlah menolak dia! Dia sudah sangat menderita! Jangan tambahi penderitaannya dengan menolaknya! Hidupnya sudah tidak lama lagi! Dia sangat mencintaimu.. dan aku tahu.. kau juga mencintainya sebesar cintanya padamu, kan?", kata Ino sambil mencucurkan airmata.

Ai menatap Ino, airmatanya membanjir. Dia mengangguk.

"Kumohon! Sebagai sahabatnya, aku memohon padamu, tolong jagalah dia! Cintailah dia! Setidaknya sebelum dia meninggal, dia bisa tersenyum karena ada kau di sampingnya! Kumohon!", seru Ino dengan nada memohon yang amat sangat.

Ai perlahan berlutut di depan Ino. Dia menuliskan sesuatu di kertas yang tadi kemudian menyerahkannya pada Ino. Senyum kecil mengembang di wajah Ino.

"Terima kasih.. Ai.", gumamnya pelan, sambil melihat ke atas kertas yang bertuliskan..

'Aku berjanji.'

* * *

Thx atas semua review nya minna-sama..

How about this chapter?

I hope you like it!

Read 'n Review please


	5. Chapter 5

SoraHinase : ini nih emang happy ending..tapi ada kejadian buruk yang menimpa Hinata..baca aja okeh! *plakkk*

Illyasviel : memang. Tapi Fire ganti jadi 22 Desember.. hehe

Haze : itu karena Gaara takut identitasnya ketahuan..makanya dia ngejauhin Hinata..dia cuma ingin agar Hinata tetap mengenangnya sebagai sosok pemuda yang bisu.. gitu senpai

Dindahatake : thanks yah… by the way in the busway…. Fire juga cinta sama kamu.. *BUAK!*…hahaha.. just kidding

Dante : ehm.. sorry but I can't understand your language..

Orari : thanks atas reviewnya yah.. haha..n makasih ya dah di fave

Hyu Chan : iaa masih bersambung kok.. tunggu aja kelanjutannya *plak*

Arukaschiffer : happy ending sih happy ending.. Cuma ada beberapa konflik di antara kedua insan ini..^^

Mayraa : hah? Nyatagakure? Baru denger nih..ahahaha..

Alright!

Go on with the story!

Happy reading, minna-sama^^

* * *

"Terima kasih.. Ai.", gumamnya pelan, sambil melihat ke atas kertas yang bertuliskan..

'Aku berjanji.'

Ino masih mencucurkan airmatanya, demikian juga Ai. Sejenak mereka terdiam dalam keheningan yang lumayan mencekam. Saat Ino sudah tenang, dia berdiri kemudian duduk di kursinya. Tanpa menoleh pada Ai, dia bertanya,

"Sebenarnya, namamu siapa? Nggak mungkin kan, namamu Ai?"

Ai tak merespon. Dia mulai melangkah mendekati ranjang yang di atasnya terbaring Hinata. Ino yang merasa pertanyaannya tak direken, mengangkat kepalanya. Dia agak membulatkan matanya saat melihat Ai sedang berdiri di samping ranjang Hinata. Ino sebenarnya ingin bertanya lagi, tapi melihat situasi yang nggak tepat, dia memutuskan untuk diam dan mengawasi.

Ai menghela napas panjang. Matanya tampak jelas memancarkan rasa sedih dan penyesalan yang sangat mendalam. Mata turquoisenya tak sedetik pun lepas dari wajah Hinata yang sedang koma. Pelan tapi pasti, tangannya mulai terangkat dan memegang tangan Hinata yang dingin. Dipandanginya Hinata yang tak sesaat pun membuka matanya atau menunjukkan tanda-tanda dia akan bangun.

Gigi Ai merapat. Rasa sakit di hatinya, penyesalannya karena menolak Hinata dan menyebabkan gadis itu mengalami koma dan gangguan mental sementara, kesedihannya, kekecewaan yang disebabkan oleh kenyataan bahwa dia bisu sehingga tidak bisa menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada gadis yang dicintainya, kemarahannya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa dia begitu bodoh dengan membuang Hinata, semua bercampur aduk menjadi satu di dadanya. Ai menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Perlahan dia membungkuk, menutup jarak yang ada antara dia dengan Hinata. Ino yang melihat itu segera memalingkan wajahnya, berpura-pura tidak tahu. Dia ingin memberi privasi pada Ai. Ai berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Bibirnya bergetar. Akhirnya, tanpa bisa ditahan..

TES!

Sebutir airmata yang serupa berlian cair menetes dari matanya dan jatuh ke pipi Hinata.

"Bangunlah, Hinata! Bangun! Kumohon! Aku ingin melihat matamu yang indah itu lagi! Kumohon bangunlah!", jerit hati Ai.

Namun sekeras apapun dia berteriak dalam hatinya, Hinata tetap tak akan bangun. Penyakitnya sudah sangat parah, sudah tidak mungkin disembuhkan lagi. Namun hanya satu yang bisa menyembuhkannya..

Keajaiban.

Sisa malam itu berakhir dengan kepulangan Ai kembali ke rumahnya dengan hati yang remuk dan tertekan serta penyesalan yang amat sangat dalam atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Hinata. Matanya basah oleh airmata.

Airmata penyesalan.

21 Desember 2009, 07.00

Ino sedang mondar-mandir di dalam kamar VVIP tempat Hinata dirawat inap itu. Matanya merah karena kurang tidur. Dia berkali-kali menghela napas panjang dalam usahanya untuk menenangkan hatinya yang kacau. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar.

Tak lama setelah pintu kamar itu ditutup..

Set!

Kelopak mata Hinata terbuka, menampilkan bola mata lavender yang tampak sayu. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Aku.. sudah pingsan berapa hari?", batinnya. Matanya menjelajah seisi ruangan. Kosong. Ino tak ada. Kemudian matanya terpaku pada jendela. Tampak butiran-butiran salju sedang turun. Seulas senyum kecil merebak di wajah Hinata saat melihat salju itu. Untuk sesaat hatinya agak merasa senang.

Entah setan dari mana yang merasukinya, tiba-tiba saja dia berkeinginan untuk keluar. Entah kenapa dia ingin melihat salju.

Dia perlahan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya kemudian berdiri. Entah bagaimana dia bisa berdiri dengan kondisi tubuh yang sangat lemah. Mungkinkah kekuatan tekad? Atau..

Dia meraih jaket hitamnya. Setelah memakainya, dia keluar dari kamarnya.

Singkat cerita..

Hinata melangkah dengan langkah-langkah yang lemah menuju bangku hitam dengan lampu jalan di sampingnya yang ada di pinggir hutan. Tempat sepi itu kini menjadi spot favoritnya. Hinata sendiri tak mengetahui alasannya.

Namun saat mendekati bangku itu, kakinya tergerak untuk berbelok dan melangkah ke tempat di mana dia bertemu Ai. Bertemu dan ditolak. Mengingat kejadian menyakitkan itu membuat tenggorokannya tercekat dan hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Seiring langkahnya, kepingan ingatan yang menyusun kejadian itu makin sempurna, membuat kesedihannya membuncah.

Di saat yang sama..

Ai sedang bersandar di pohon. Burung-burung kesayangannya sedang berterbangan di sekelilingnya, seolah mengerti perasaannya.

Tiba-tiba..

"Lama nggak ketemu. Apa kau sudah melupakanku?", terdengar suara wanita di belakangnya. Ai menoleh. Seorang wanita berambut coklat dan bermata onyx sedang bersedekap dan menatapnya.

"Matsuri.", batin Ai.

"Apa? Kau terkejut melihatku?", gadis yang diketahui bernama Matsuri itu menyeringai. Ai memalingkan muka.

"Kau tak mau menerima cintaku dan malah jatuh cinta dengan gadis yang bahkan tak sebanding denganmu. Bodoh!", kata Matsuri. Mendengar itu hati Ai agak sakit.

"Coba kau pikir. Hinata-san adalah gadis pewaris Hyuuga yang perfect dalam segala hal. Sedangkan kau? Kau hanya pemuda bisu yang tak berguna dan bodoh. Mana mau Hinata-san menerimamu? Mungkin sekarang dia berusaha mencarimu, tapi setelah itu?".

Kata-kata Matsuri membuat hati Ai seakan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Matsuri benar. Aku tak sebanding dengan Hinata. Tapi..", Ai menutup matanya rapat.

Matsuri menghela napas panjang, kemudian dia berjalan ke arah Ai dan merangkul leher Ai.

"Dengar. Aku mencintaimu. Tinggalkanlah dia dan hiduplah bersamaku.", kata Matsuri di telinga Ai. Ai yang masih terlalu shock karena Matsuri memeluknya jadi bingung. Dia bahkan tidak mendorong Matsuri.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata lavender sedang mengawasi mereka.

Ya, Hinata menyaksikan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir. Hatinya pun remuk seketika. Mulutnya menganga. Dia ingin menangis, tapi entah kenapa tidak ada airmata yang keluar.

"Ai.. inikah alasanmu meninggalkan aku? Inikah alasanmu menolak aku? Diakah cinta sejatimu? Kalau begini akhirnya, lebih baik kau katakan padaku dari dulu, sehingga rasa sakit hatiku takkan seperih sekarang. Mungkin aku memang bukan orang yang tepat untukmu. Baiklah, Ai. Kita berpisah seperti ini saja. Terima kasih atas semua kebaikanmu.", kata Hinata dalam hati. Dia berbalik. "Semoga kau bahagia.. Ai.."

Sebelum dia menjauh, dia berpaling untuk melihat Ai sambil tersenyum sedih. Kini, airmatanya dengan sukses membanjir di pipinya.

"Selamat tinggal.. malaikatku yang bisu.."

Hinata pun berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah sakit. Saat dia sampai di kamarnya, masih kosong. Ino belum kembali. Dia melepas jaketnya kemudian dia berbaring kembali di ranjangnya dan segera terhanyut dalam tidur yang kosong.

21 Desember 2009, 21.00

Ino sedang terkantuk-kantuk di kursinya. Matanya terasa sangat berat. Muncul lingkaran hitam yang cukup jelas di matanya, menandakan dirinya yang kurang tidur. Bagaimana dia bisa tidur dengan tenang jika sahabatnya sudah di ambang kematian begini? Dia berulang kali menguap, menandakan kantuk yang sudah memasuki stadium lanjut.

Ditatapnya Hinata dengan pandangan yang sendu. "Hinata.. apakah kata-katamu waktu itu sungguh-sungguh? Bagaimana jika benar terjadi?", gumamnya pelan. Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan mulai menyusuri kamar itu, sekedar untuk mengurangi kantuknya.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Ai masuk. "Ai, kukira kau takkan datang malam ini.", kata Ino. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecil. Ai langsung mengarah ke ranjang Hinata. Tanpa ba bi bu, dia langsung memeluk tubuh Hinata yang lemas itu, membuat Ino terkejut.

Airmata menganak sungai di pipi Ai. Melihat itu, entah kenapa Ino ikut meneteskan airmata. "Jagalah dia..", katanya dalam hati. Dia kemudian melangkah ke sudut kamar yang paling jauh, memberi privasi untuk Ai.

Tiba-tiba..

"Uh.."

Mata Ai melebar. Dia melepaskan Hinata. Kelopak mata Hinata perlahan terbuka.

Rasa senang yang luar biasa meledak di hati Ai. Senyum manis merekah di wajah tampannya. Namun apa yang dikatakan Hinata selanjutnya membuat darahnya seakan membeku..

Kalimat yang menandakan sesuatu yang amat sangat buruk.

Kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa Hinata kembali ke fase di mana Ai mengunjunginya di rumah sakit dan berkomunikasi dengannya melalui ketukan meja.

Dan yang paling buruk..

Kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa Hinata takkan bisa melihat wajahnya lagi.

Hinata menatap kosong entah ke arah mana. Kemudian kalimat yang membuat jantung Ai seakan berhenti meluncur dari bibir Hinata yang pucat..

"Ino, kenapa lampunya kau matikan?"

* * *

Haaah...

akhirnya chap ini selesai

Read 'n Review please minna-sama


	6. Chapter 6

Sora Hinase : oooh itu sih…Fire prnah baca dimana gitu..kalo orang pny penyakit jantung trs kalo kenapa gitu lo bisa nyebabin kebutaan…gitu

Dindahatake : emang buta oh dindaku *jeduak*

Hyu Chan : iaa kali ini buta sungguan..

Haze senpai yang nggak login : baca aja jwban Fire ke Sora-senpai…gak selamanya kok senpai

Arukaschiffer : maksudnya nge-JB?

OraRi : bukan pura2 buta tapi emang buta asli…

Mayraa : I WOW! Pendukung setia GaaHina nih…ahahaha

Alright!

Minna-sama, selamat menikmati

* * *

"Ino, kenapa lampunya kau matikan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan sederhana itu, dunia seakan berhenti berputar. Ino yang berdiri di ujung kamar melebarkan matanya. Wajahnya mengeras. Darahnya seakan membeku. Begitu juga Ai. Tanpa dikomando, airmata mulai membanjiri pipinya yang pucat.

"Ino, tolong nyalakan lampunya dong. Gelap nih.", terdengar suara Hinata yang ceria, namun bagi Ino dan Ai itu sangat menyayat hati mereka.

Ai memandangi Hinata. Mata Hinata menatap entah ke arah mana tapi yang jelas ke arah atas walaupun tidak mungkin Hinata menatap langit-langit kamar rumah sakit. Kosong. Ai melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya di atas mata Hinata. Bola mata Hinata tetap diam tak bergerak. "Ino?", suara Hinata memecah kesunyian lagi.

GREB!

Ai memeluk Hinata dengan begitu erat, membuat yang dipeluk terkejut dan melebarkan matanya. Hinata tersenyum kemudian mengangkat tangannya, balas memeluk Ai. "Ino, sejak kapan kamu memakai parfum mawar? Bukannya kamu nggak pernah suka parfum mawar?", tanya Hinata dengan lembut. Ino berjalan mendekati ranjang Hinata, memandangi pemandangan memilukan di depan matanya itu. Ino hendak bicara, namun melihat keadaan tersebut, dia memutuskan untuk diam saja dan melihat.

"Ino, kok kamu diem aja sih? Kenapa? Kamu kangen yah sama aku? Mau ngagetin aku ya? Ahaha. Mau meluk aja sampe lampunya kamu matiin segala.", Hinata tertawa kecil, yang mana membuat hati Ai dan Ino makin remuk dan serasa jatuh dari tempatnya. Tangan Hinata terangkat dan menyentuh rambut Ai.

"Ino, rambut kamu kok jadi kasar? Emang kamu apain rambut kamu?", tanyanya dengan nada yang seakan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Ino melempar kepalanya ke belakang, berusaha mengontrol agar isak tangisnya tak mengeluarkan suara yang akan membuat segalanya makin kacau.

Perlahan, senyum Hinata lenyap. "Ino, ini… beneran kamu, kan?", tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat aneh. Nyaris terdengar waspada. Perlahan, tangannya turun dan Ai pun bisa merasakan tangan Hinata yang memaksanya untuk menjauh, yang mana membuat hatinya terasa agak sakit.

"Siapapun kamu, menjauhlah dariku.", suara Hinata berubah stoic. "Dan tolong nyalakan lampunya."

Ino menghela napas. Setelah mengontrol emosinya, "Hinata, lampunya menyala terang. Apa kau nggak bisa melihat?", tanyanya dengan suara serak. Mendengar itu, mata Hinata melebar. "Ino, apa aku buta? Kalau iya, aku akan sangat bersyukur. Berarti Tuhan mengabulkan permohonanku.", seulas senyum merebak di wajah cantik Hinata. Mendengar itu, Ino dan Ai seakan disambar petir.

"Karena kalau aku buta, Ai pasti akan mengunjungiku lagi!", suara Hinata berubah ceria. "Dan aku akan bisa berkomunikasi dengan Ai melalui ketukan meja lagi!"

Mendengar kalimat Hinata barusan, airmata Ino makin membanjir. Sementara hati Ai seakan diiris pisau yang sangat tajam. "Oh iya Ino, siapa yang tadi memelukku? Siapa yang ada di sini? Sasori? Sasuke? Atau malah Naruto bodoh itu? Atau jangan-jangan salah satu dari fans boy ku yang liar itu?", tanya Hinata. Tak tampak tanda-tanda dia bakalan menangis, justru dia tampak sangat bahagia. Ai merengkuh Hinata kembali ke dalam dadanya yang bidang, berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Hinata, masa kau tak mengenalinya?", tanya Ino pahit.

Tangan Hinata meraba-raba. Dia berusaha mencari tanda-tanda jika saja dia mengenali orang yang memeluknya itu.

"Sasori?", tanya Hinata dengan senyum di wajahnya disertai dengan nada yang sepertinya.. senang? Hati Ai makin sakit begitu mendengar nada senang di suara Hinata, seakan orang bernama Sasori itu adalah orang yang sangat penting bagi Hinata.

"Sasuke?", senyum Hinata belum hilang, dan sekarang ada nada berharap di suaranya, yang mana makin mengiris-ngiris hati Ai seperti sembilu.

"Naruto?", kali ini, selain senyum yang makin mengembang, ada nada yang makin membuat hati Ai makin hancur lebur. Nada keyakinan.

Hinata menyebutkan beberapa nama lagi yang merupakan nama para fans boy nya, antara lain Itachi, Deidara, Minato, Kakashi, Kiba, dan yang lainnya. Setiap nama yang meluncur dari mulut Hinata makin membuat hati Ai hancur, apalagi saat Hinata mengucapkan satu kalimat yang makin menenggelamkan Ai ke lautan sakit hati,

"Yang pasti.. bukan Ai, kan?"

Ino menahan airmatanya yang makin membanjir begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu, namun usahanya untuk menahan airmatanya gagal. Mata Ai melebar begitu mendengarnya. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Hinata, yang mana membuat Hinata makin merasa heran dan bingung.

"Anu, siapapun kamu, tolong beritahu aku siapa sebenarnya kamu.", Hinata agak gugup. Tangan Ai memegang tangan Hinata. Seketika Hinata merasakan kehangatan yang sangat dikenalnya. Namun ingatannya masih buntu. Tangannya naik dan mulai menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Ai. Wajah Hinata tampak berpikir serius. Hidung Hinata mencium sesuatu yang kini entah kenapa terasa sangat familiar di indera penciumannya. Dan akhirnya dia mengenali orang itu. Mulutnya menganga. Matanya melebar. Orang itu..

"Ai..?", tanyanya dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar. Mata mutiaranya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ai segera meletakkan dagunya di bahu kiri Hinata, namun Hinata mendorongnya untuk menjauh, tindakan yang membuat Ai serta Ino kaget.

"Untuk apa kau kemari, Ai?", tanya Hinata dengan nada suara stoic. Ai menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa sedih dengan perubahan serta perlakuan Hinata yang begitu drastis terhadapnya. Hinata berputar untuk memunggungi Ai, namun Ai memegang tangannya, seakan hendak mencegahnya, namun tangan Hinata meloloskan diri dari genggaman tangan Ai dengan gerakan yang cukup kasar.

"Aku sudah buta. Aku memang ingin kau mengunjungiku. Aku memang ingin berkomunikasi denganmu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan.. Sayonara, Ai. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir.", lanjut Hinata. Tangan Ai meraih tangannya, namun tiba-tiba Hinata berdiri dan berkata pada Ai, "Jangan sentuh aku. Aku sudah tak mengharapkanmu lagi. Kau sudah dimiliki oleh gadis itu.". Kalimat Hinata itu mengejutkan Ino dan Ai. Ino melirik Ai.

"Gadis dengan rambut coklat pendek dan mata hitam.", kata Hinata, membalikkan badannya menghadap jendela. Kalimat itu mengejutkan Ai.

"Matsuri!", pikir Ai. "Kenapa Hinata bisa tahu?"

"Aku melihatmu tadi pagi. Dia.. memelukmu, kan? Dan kau tak menolaknya.", kata Hinata dengan nada stoic namun jelas tersirat nada yang agak susah didefiniskan. Kesedihan, mungkin?

Mendengar ini, Ai membelalakkan matanya. Bagaimana Hinata bisa mengetahui semuanya? Ino menatap Ai dengan pandangan aneh. Tanpa sepengetahuan Ai maupun Ino, Hinata menangis di balik rambut indigo yang menutupi wajahnya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Matanya panas. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit saat memori yang berisi gambaran Ai bersama dengan perempuan itu, yang memeluk Ai dan Ai yang tidak menolaknya.

Hinata terus menunduk. Ai menatap Hinata dengan sangat sedihnya. Matanya menyiratkan penyesalan yang sangat dalam. Ai berdiri kemudian menghampiri Hinata. Ino tiba-tiba melangkah keluar kamar, memberi privasi kepada Hinata dan Ai.

Ai makin mendekati Hinata. Dengan lembut, Ai melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hinata. Sebelum Hinata bisa berontak, Ai memutar tubuh Hinata menghadapinya dan apa yang sama sekali tidak diduga Hinata terjadi..

Ai mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata!

Pada awalnya Hinata sangat kaget dan berniat untuk berontak ketika Ai melepaskan bibir Hinata dan Hinata pun mendengar suara yang agak serak berkata dengan lembut, nyaris tak terdengar..

"Hinata.."

Hinata melebarkan matanya. Suara itu serak namun berat. Tak mungkin itu suara dari..

"Ai?", bisik Hinata. Ai diam. Napasnya yang panas berhembus di wajah Hinata. Ingat, jarak di antara mereka sudah lenyap. Ujung hidung mereka saja bersentuhan. Hinata bisa merasakan tangan Ai yang melingkar di pinggang Hinata gemetar.

"Hinata..", suara itu berkata lagi. Hinata melebarkan matanya. Napas Ai mulai cepat. "Ai?", Hinata agak bingung. Tangannya yang memegang tempat di mana jantung Ai berada bisa merasakan detak jantung Ai yang sangat cepat bagaikan jantung seseorang yang mengikuti lomba lari marathon. Tiba-tiba, Ai menautkan bibir mereka lagi, yang mana membuat Hinata terkejut. Yang membuat Hinata heran bercampur takut plus terkejut, ciuman itu agak… ganas. Saat ciuman itu berakhir, Hinata merasakan tangan Ai menarik kepalanya untuk bersandar di bahu Ai.

"Hinata..", suara itu berbisik di telinga Hinata, kali ini lebih jelas serta diikuti oleh desahan napas yang panas di telinganya. Namun di saat yang menegangkan tersebut, Hinata tiba-tiba merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat menusuk di jantungnya. Dia berusaha menahannya, namun makin lama makin sakit. Detak jantungnya jadi tak beraturan.

"A-Ai.. Sa-sakit..", bisiknya pelan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dalam usahanya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang seperti mencengkeram jantungnya sampai hancur tersebut. Tangannya meremas kain jaket Ai, mencengkeramnya dengan begitu kuat. Suara yang berat itu berkata lagi..

"Panggil.. aku..", napas yang panas berhembus di telinga Hinata lagi. Kali ini rasa sakit yang meremas jantungnya memuncak. Tubuh Hinata mulai terasa lemas dan mati rasa. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening dan sakit. Suara itu, yang terhenti untuk sesaat, melanjutkan dengan suara serak yang nyaris tak terdengar di antara semua desahan napas yang berat itu..

"Gaara.."

Di titik ini, sakit yang mencengkeram jantung Hinata nyaris tak tertahankan. "Inilah waktunya.. aku akan mati sekarang..", pikir Hinata. "Tapi setidaknya..", sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kalimat yang menggantung tersebut di pikirannya yang mulai berkabut dan menjadi samar-samar, sesuatu yang seperti hantaman palu menyerang otaknya. Syarafnya seakan dialiri aliran listrik. Tubuhnya lemas. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya hanyalah sepasang lengan yang kuat melingkari pinggangnya.. dan..

Nama itu..

Gaara.

* * *

Puah…

Akhirnya update juga

Maaf lama yah, Minna-sama

Fire ada urusan selama 3 hari nie, makanya gak bisa buka komputer, ehehe *readers : gk penting banget tau gak!*

Baiklah!

Akhir kata..

Read 'n Review please


	7. Chapter 7

Hina bee lover : salam kenal juga.. alasan Gaara bisa ngomong tuh keajaiban..liat aja di chap ini..

Arukaschiffer : oh Join Bareng…kirain ada hubungannya sama Justin Bieber..

Sora Hinase : Gaara tuh bisu asli..

Haze senpai : hah? Apaan tuh "Kawai! Sugoi!"?… Fire mpe bingung..ehehehe

Hyu Chan : maaf itu rahasia Hinata mati ato enggak *jebuak*…ahaha…terus ikutin aja yah…

Mayraa : *Author : Gaara, cepet kiss mayraa..; Gaara : (terdiam dan ngeringkuk di sudut FanFiction); Author : Kenapa tuh si Gaara?* ehehehe…

Dindahatake : maaf oh adinda *buak*.. soalnya ada urusan selama 3 hari makanya gak isa buka komputer tercinta

OraRi : maaph ya kalo sebelumnya pendek..soalnya Fire lagi ngantuk berat..gomenasai

Happy reading minna-sama^^

* * *

22 Desember 2009, 13.00 p.m

Gaara yang merupakan Ai yang kini telah menunjukkan nama aslinya sedang duduk di ruang tunggu ICU. Di sebelahnya duduk Ino. Hinata kini sedang masuk ke dalam perawatan intensif sejak dia terjatuh pingsan disusul koma semalam. Hati Gaara sangat kalut dan khawatir ketika dia menemukan Hinata yang pingsan di pelukannya semalam. Kemudian dia teringat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.

FLASHBACK

Gaara kecil yang berusia 7 tahun sedang duduk sendirian di atas kasur merah pucatnya, memeluk boneka Teddy Bear kesayangannya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, secara dia tak bisa bicara. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara ibunya,

"Apa maksudmu? Putraku akan bisa bicara lagi?". Telinga Gaara menajam. Matanya melebar. Dia segera menajamkan pendengarannya, namun suara ibunya mengecil hingga akhirnya tak terdengar lagi.

Malamnya, saat Gaara sedang duduk di atas kasurnya sambil menerawang serta meratapi nasibnya yang menjadi seorang anak laki-laki yang bisu, ibunya masuk ke dalam kamar. Entah kenapa malam ini wajah cantik ibunya dihiasi oleh seulas senyum bahagia yang tulus. Dia mendekati Gaara lalu duduk di sebelah putra bungsunya itu. Dia merengkuh putranya ke dalam pelukannya. "Ibu? Ada apa dengannya?", pikir Gaara.

"Sayang, kamu akan bisa bicara.", kata ibunya dengan lembut. Gaara mendongak. "Seorang Miko Peramal mendatangi Ibu siang tadi. Katanya kau akan bisa bicara jika kau mencium seorang gadis yang paling kau cintai, namun hanya akan sesaat saja kau bisa bicara.", ibunya terhenti. Kalimat terakhirnya membuat bocah kecil dalam pelukannya itu melebarkan matanya dengan tatapan yang tampak bertanya 'Kenapa hanya sesaat?'

Ibunya tersenyum hangat kemudian membelai rambut merah anaknya. "Ibu belum selesai, Sayang. Miko Peramal itu juga bilang, jika gadis itu yang menciummu, kau akan bisa bicara untuk selamanya. Mungkin bagimu itu hanya ramalan konyol kan, Gaara? Tapi Ibu berharap dan yakin itu bisa menjadi kenyataan.", katanya. Gaara hanya tersenyum pada ibunya.

"Nah sekarang tidurlah. Mimpi indah, ya. Oyasuminasai, Sayang.", dengan kata-kata itu, ibu Gaara mengecup kening putra bungsunya itu. Gaara kecil pun terlelap dan mulai bermimpi. Mimpi tentang seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut indigo gelap dan wajah cantik bagaikan dewi.

6 tahun kemudian..

Gaara sedang duduk di bangku taman sendirian sore itu. Matanya menjelajah seisi taman. Sudah sepi. Rasanya hanya dia seorang yang ada di situ. Ditatapnya matahari terbenam yang membuat langit memerah. "Indah.", pikirnya. Kedua ujung bibirnya mulai terangkat. Tiba-tiba..

"Hinata-chan! Ayo ikut aku!", terdengar suara nge bass. Kepala Gaara tolah-toleh mencari-cari sumber suara. Dari balik pepohonan berlari keluar seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya. Anak laki-laki itu tampan namun tampak agak feminin walaupun tampak jelas dari postur tubuhnya dia laki-laki. Postur tubuhnya yang gagah makin jelas dengan jaket hitam berkerah tanpa lengan yang membuatnya makin keren dan celana panjang hitam yang terbuat dari kulit. Tangannya menggandeng tangan seorang gadis.

Mata Gaara membelalak saat dia melihat gadis itu. Gadis itu persis seperti gadis yang ada dalam mimpinya 6 tahun lalu. Kecantikannya bagaikan dewi. Rambut indigonya yang dipotong pendek dengan model cowok tampak berkilauan diterpa sinar matahari terbenam. Matanya seperti mutiara yang bersinar keperakan. Di wajah ayunya tersungging seulas senyum yang menurut Gaara makin membuatnya seperti malaikat. Gadis itu memakai jaket dan celana yang sama seperti laki-laki yang menggandeng tangannya.

"Gadis itu.. apa dia gadis yang tepat?", pikir Gaara. "Andai saja aku bisa bicara, tentunya aku bisa mendekatinya. Dan mungkin juga mendapat kesempatan. Tapi..", kepalanya menunduk. Kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya lagi, memandangi laki-laki yang menggandeng tangan si gadis itu. "Walaupun aku bisa bicara pun, tetap saja.. aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding laki-laki itu.. dia sangat tampan.. cocok disandingkan dengan gadis itu.. sedangkan aku?", pikirnya dengan rendah diri. "Siapa kira-kira nama gadis itu?"

Takdir seolah menjawabnya, karena pada saat itu sang cowok berambut merah itu berkata cukup keras sehingga Gaara bisa mendengarnya, "Ahaha! Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang Hyuuga Hinata agak lambat dalam berlari!".

Mata Gaara berkilat senang. "Oh jadi namanya Hyuuga Hinata! Wah! Nama yang yang sangat cantik, secantik orangnya!", pikir Gaara. Tiba-tiba, seekor merpati terbang turun ke sampingnya. "Kurr.. Kurr..", merpati itu menarik perhatiannya. "Merpati..", pikir Gaara. Tiba-tiba seberkas ide melintas di benaknya. Dia melihat ke arah gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu lagi, kemudian seulas senyum merekah di wajah tampannya. Dia membiarkan merpati itu terbang ke atas bahunya. Sambil mengelus sayap si burung kecil yang berbulu lembut tersebut, Gaara berpikir..

"Hyuuga Hinata.. suatu saat nanti.. pasti.. aku akan menemukanmu!"

END FLASHBACK

Gaara tersenyum kecil saat mengingat memori itu. Itulah kenapa dia memilih untuk mengirimkan surat via merpati pos setelah dia mendengar bahwa seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata terserang penyakit jantung yang sudah sangat parah. "Ternyata ramalan dari Miko Peramal itu ada benarnya juga. Aku bisa bicara walaupun hanya sesaat.", pikir Gaara.

Lamunannya buyar ketika dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru berjalan ke arah mereka. Gaara mengangkat wajahnya. Ada beberapa laki-laki seumuran dengannya yang berlari-lari kecil ke arah mereka. Ada seorang cowok tampan berambut coklat dengan tato mirip taring berwarna merah di kedua pipinya. Ada seorang pemuda ganteng dengan mata onyx dan model rambut yang mirip pantat ayam berbulu njegrik. Dan yang lainnya..

Tiba-tiba, salah satu dari semua cowok itu menarik perhatian Gaara. Seorang cowok dengan rambut merah menyala. Cowok yang dulu!

"Hinata-chan! Bagaimana dengan dia?", seru laki-laki itu. "Tenanglah, Sasori. Dia ada di dalam.", Ino berdiri. "Jadi namanya Sasori..", pikir Gaara. Sasori menatap ke arah ruang ICU yang tertutup. Kekhawatiran jelas tergambar di wajah tampannya. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Kau.. siapa?", tanyanya. Gaara hanya bisa diam. "Namanya Gaara. Dia yang menolong Hinata saat Hinata pingsan.", jelas Ino. Alis Sasori bertaut. Dia mengepalkan tangannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ino beserta para teman Hinata yang lain selain Sasori pergi keluar entah kemana. Kini hanya tinggal Sasori dan Gaara saja. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Gaara berdiri dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir di lorong sepi itu. Tiba-tiba, Sasori berdiri. Saat Gaara menoleh..

BUAK!

Gaara terjatuh ke lantai. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Sasori berdiri dengan tangan terkepal erat. Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan. Dia kemudian mencengkeram kerah jaket Gaara dan menghantamkan Gaara ke dinding. Sambil menekankan tubuh Gaara ke dinding dan meremas erat kerah jaket Gaara, Sasori membentak, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?"

Gaara hanya bisa terdiam. Suaranya kan masih belum kembali seutuhnya. Dia bisu kembali. Sasori mengguncang Gaara, memaksanya untuk menjawab. Karena marah, Sasori mulai memukuli Gaara dengan tinjunya sekeras-kerasnya, membuat Gaara tak berdaya dan terluka. Tiba-tiba..

"Sasori! Apa yang kau lakukan?", terdengar suara berat yang memanggilnya. Sasori menoleh. Sasuke sedang berlari ke arahnya kemudian memegangi kedua lengan Sasori. Naruto kemudian membantu Gaara berdiri. "Namaku Naruto. Sini kubantu. Kau nggak apa-apa?", tanya Naruto khawatir sambil menyebutkan namanya. Gaara tersentak. "Orang ini.. Naruto..", pikirnya. Naruto memegangi lengan Gaara dan membantunya berjalan ke arah kursi.

Sasuke menggeret Sasori entah kemana. Untuk beberapa lama, Gaara dan Naruto duduk dalam keheningan yang lumayan mencekam. Kemudian Naruto memecah kesunyian. "Aku sudah dengar semua dari Ino. Dia bilang namamu Gaara dan kau bisu. Ino juga sudah cerita semuanya tentang kamu dan Hinata-chan.", katanya. Gaara terkejut mendengarnya. "Hinata-chan adalah cinta pertamaku dan cinta pertama Sasori. Tak heran Sasori sangat marah padamu. Dia mengira kau mengapa-apakan Hinata-chan. Aku sangat mencintai Hinata-chan. Aku ingin sekali suatu hari nanti bisa bersamanya. Tapi..", Naruto menghela napas. Gaara menatap pria berambut emas di sebelahnya itu.

"Aku tahu Hinata-chan mencintaimu, Gaara. Maka dari itu aku menyerah. Aku kalah. Aku kalah darimu. Hinata-chan milikmu.", kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Gaara melebarkan matanya. Naruto memegang bahu Gaara. "Aku mempercayaimu, Gaara. Hanya kau yang bisa. Tolong jagakan Hinata-chan untukku, yah. Untukku dan untuk Sasori. Untuk semuanya.", kata Naruto dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya, "Cintailah dia dengan sepenuh hatimu. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan selalu menjaga dan senantiasa ada di samping Hinata-chan.".

Gaara tercenung sesaat kemudian tersenyum. Dia meremas tangan Naruto yang ada di bahunya kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Baik, Naruto. Aku berjanji. Terima kasih.", katanya dalam hati.

22 Desember 2009, 22.00 p.m

Semua sedang duduk dalam penantian panjang nan menegangkan di ruang tunggu ICU. Keheningan yang mencekam menyelimuti tempat itu. Keheningan itu pecah saat Dokter Asuma membuka pintu ICU dan keluar.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan putri saya?", Hiashi segera berdiri. "Dia sudah sadar. Hinata-sama meminta orang yang bernama Gaara dan Ino serta Anda, Tuan Hiashi, untuk masuk ke dalam.", jawab Asuma.

Di dalam kamar ICU..

Gaara sedang memegangi tangan Hinata yang sedingin es sambil menangis. "Gaara.. jadi itu namamu ya, Ai?", tanya Hinata dengan suara yang lemah. Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil menangis. "Jika saja aku bisa, aku ingin melihat wajahmu. Walaupun hanya sekilas aku melihatmu kemarin, kau ternyata sangat tampan, yah.", senyum Hinata. Pipi Gaara bersemu merah mendengar kata-kata Hinata itu. Ino dan Hiashi menahan tawa mereka di sela-sela tangis mereka.

"Gaara, Ayah, Ino.. sebentar lagi aku mati.. ini ulang tahunku, kan? Aku sudah mendapat kadoku.", kata Hinata. "Ino, Gaara, aku sudah mendapatkan malaikat dan keajaiban itu. Malaikat itu adalah kau, Gaara. Kau datang ke kehidupanku dan membuatku percaya kalau malaikat itu memang ada. Dan keajaiban itu adalah kau sendiri. Suatu keajaiban aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu, kan?", Hinata tersenyum. Airmata mengalir keluar dari matanya.

"Ayah..", katanya. Hiashi mendekat. "Ayah, saat aku mati nanti, aku minta agar peti matiku dihias dengan bunga mawar dan lavender. Boleh kan, Yah?", kata Hinata. Hiashi menangis seperti anak kecil saat mendengarnya. "Tentu boleh, Sayang..", isaknya sambil memeluk Hinata erat.

"Ino..", panggil Hinata. Ino mendekat. Airmatanya membanjir. "Kau merupakan sahabatku yang paling baik. Ino, ketika aku mati nanti, aku ingin kau tersenyum. Jangan terus bersedih.", kata Hinata dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Baik, Hinata. Akan kuusahakan. Aku janji.", Ino terisak sambil memeluk Hinata erat-erat. "Ayah.. Ino.. tolong tinggalkan kami..", pinta Hinata. Hiashi dan Ino pun keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Gaara dan Hinata sendirian di dalam kamar.

"Gaara.. kemarilah..", Hinata mengulurkan tangannya. Gaara mendekat. Hinata merasakan wajah Gaara dan dia pun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Gaara. Gaara mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi. Dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Hinata pun menutup jarak di antara mereka dan sekali lagi..

Bibir mereka bertemu.

* * *

Huahhhhh

Maaf kalo chap ini agak uaneh soro

Fire usahain chap dpn bakalan lebih baik

Karena chap depan adalah….

ENDING-nya!

Akhir kata..

Read 'n Review please


	8. Chapter 8

No name : meninggal boongan.. hehehe

Sora Hinase : thx atas reviewnya yahhhh

Hina bee lover : semua akan terjawab di chap akhir ini..okeh? wkwkwk

Arukaschiffer : Cuma pergi setahun kok..

Hyu Chan : *Author : Gaara tuh miskin gak punya hape.; Gaara : (terdiam menahan marah di dalam hati)*… Ultah Hinata emang 27 Desember tapi di fic ini Fire ganti jadi 22 Desember gitu.. gomen yah

Dindahatake : okeokeoke my dinda

OraRi : endingnya cuma segini.. maaph yahhhh

Mayraa : *Author : (mbentak) GAARA! CEPET KISS MAYRAA! JANGAN NGRUNTEL DI POJOKAN FANFICTION! SINI KAU!; Gaara : huhuhuhu.. takuuutttttttt…*

Haze kazuki : nanti sih Hina mati tapiiiiii…. Baca aja sendiri senpai *buak*..ehehe

Alright!

This is it!

* * *

"Gaara.. kemarilah..", Hinata mengulurkan tangannya. Gaara mendekat. Hinata merasakan wajah Gaara dan dia pun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Gaara. Gaara mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi. Dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Hinata pun menutup jarak di antara mereka dan sekali lagi..

Bibir mereka bertemu.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua tidak bergerak dari posisi mereka yang menurut mereka sangat "menyenangkan" itu. Dan ciuman yang bisa dikategorikan dalam 'silent kiss' itu lambat laun berubah menjadi 'French kiss' yang sangat mesra. Saat itulah..

Hinata tak mau Gaara pergi lagi dari sisinya. Gaara, malaikat yang telah datang ke kehidupannya dan yang telah membuatnya mempercayai keajaiban dan cinta sejati.

Gaara ingin selalu berada di sisi Hinata, wanita yang berhasil mencuri hatinya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Hinata..", Gaara mulai bersuara di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka. Hinata melebarkan matanya. Dia melepaskan Gaara. Gaara perlahan memegang kedua pipi Hinata. "Hinata.. andai saja kau bisa melihatku.. aku sudah bisa bicara.. karena ciumanmu barusan, Hinata..", kata Gaara. "Hah? Apa maksudmu?", tanya Hinata. Gaara kemudian menceritakan tentang ramalan si Miko Peramal beberapa tahun lalu. "Oh..", suara Hinata tiba-tiba terdengar aneh, seperti menyimpan rasa sakit yang sangat dalam. "Hinata, ada apa?", Gaara membenamkan kepala Hinata ke dadanya.

"Siapa gadis itu?", bisik Hinata, melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Gaara. Gaara tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Dia memeluk Hinata dengan lebih erat lagi. "Dia itu.. Matsuri. Gadis yang dulu mencintaiku. Tapi aku menolaknya. Pagi itu dia memintaku meninggalkanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu mencintaimu.", Gaara menjawab Hinata dengan suara yang lembut. Tanpa disadarinya, Hinata tersenyum di dadanya.

"Gaara, apa kau.. mencintaiku?", bisik Hinata dengan suara halus.

Gaara tersenyum makin lebar. Dia mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan jarinya. Gaara membungkuk, menutup jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata.

"Dengan sepenuh hatiku, Hinata."

Dengan kalimat itu, Gaara mencium Hinata dengan sangat dalam.

Hinata hanya diam dan menerima ciuman itu. Tiba-tiba, kepalanya terkulai, membuat Gaara melepaskan ciumannya dari Hinata. "Hinata?", benih kekhawatiran mulai tertanam di hati Gaara. Dia menunduk dan melihat..

Darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Hinata. Namun Hinata.. tersenyum..

Gaara hendak berseru untuk memanggil suster, namun dia terhenti saat merasakan tangan Hinata yang memegang pipinya seolah mencegahnya. "Gaara..", dia mendengar suara Hinata yang makin terdengar lemah. "Tidak usah.. aku hanya.. ingin.. bersamamu.. di sini..", kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Gaara pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil suster. Dia mengangkat kepala Hinata untuk mendekat ke wajahnya.

"Gaara.. aku senang mendengarnya.. aku senang mendengar kalau kau mencintaiku.. dengan sepenuh hatimu.. ", kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Gaara merasakan tenggorokannya tersumbat dan airmata mengalir di pipinya. "Tapi.. semuanya sudah usai..", mata putih Hinata yang tak bisa melihat itu seolah bisa melihat mata Gaara karena mata putihnya menatap tepat di mata turquoise Gaara. "Hinata! Apa maksudmu sudah usai?", seru Gaara. Beberapa kata yang meluncur dari mulut Hinata selanjutnya membuat jantung Gaara seakan berhenti berdetak..

"Jantungku sudah berhenti, Gaara.. aku masih bisa bicara denganmu kini.. hanya karena kekuatan tekad saja..", kata Hinata.

Mata turquoise Gaara mendelik. Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas dada kiri Hinata dan benar saja..

Tak ada detak jantung!

"Sebelum aku sepenuhnya menyerahkan diriku kepada apa yang disebut dengan kematian.. ada beberapa hal yang harus kukatakan padamu..", tangan Hinata meremas tangan Gaara yang ada di atas jantungnya. "Gaara.. jangan lupa.. bawakan mawar yang kau janjikan, yah..", Hinata tersenyum walaupun jelas dia kesakitan. Sangat kesakitan. Senyum penuh penderitaan itu.. walaupun bukan senyum manis yang biasanya, tetap membuat wajah Hinata cantik bagaikan dewi. Gaara teringat saat dia di taman beberapa tahun lalu.. di mana dia melihat Hinata untuk pertama kalinya dalam dunia nyata.

"Dan Gaara.. janganlah kau bersedih.. aku ingin kau berjanji.. saat aku mati.. aku ingin kau selalu tersenyum.. jangan sampai aku melihatmu menangis, yah.. karena jika kau tersenyum, aku yang ada di atas akan ikut tersenyum.. kau ingin aku tersenyum juga kan, Gaara?", Hinata mengelus pipi Gaara. Gaara memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Dia meremas tangan Hinata yang menjadi sedingin es. "Aku akan merindukan tanganmu yang hangat ini, Gaara..", kata Hinata lirih. Dia teringat saat pertama kali dia menyentuh tangan Gaara, saat di mana Gaara pertama kali mengunjunginya

FLASHBACK

"Bisa kau mendekat?", tanya Hinata. Terdengar suara langkah kaki, kemudian dia merasakan panas. Pria itu mendekat ke arahnya. Hinata meraba-raba kemudian dia menyentuh sesuatu. Tangan pria itu. Hinata menggenggamnya. Hangat. Padahal ini musim dingin. Tiba-tiba, Hinata mencium sesuatu yang sangat familiar di indera penciumannya. Aroma laki-laki itu.

Aroma wangi mawar.

Hinata mencoba mengingat di mana dia mencium bau mawar yang wangi tersebut, tapi dia lupa di mana, sekeras apapun dia berusaha mengingat, tetap saja tak membuahkan hasil.

Lamunannya buyar saat laki-laki itu menarik tangannya dengan perlahan. Hinata pun melepaskannya. Namun saat dia melepaskan tangan laki-laki itu, ada sesuatu yang.. hilang.

END FLASHBACK

"Gaara.. aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi.. atau kehilangan kehangatan tanganmu yang tetap hangat walaupun di musim dingin..", Hinata berkata sambil terus tersenyum. Darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya sudah berhenti, menyisakan jejak merah yang masih basah. "Gaara.. berjanjilah bahwa seumur hidupmu hanya ada aku di hatimu..", Hinata mulai menggesek rambut Gaara yang membingkai wajah pemuda Ai itu. "Baik, Hinata.. aku berjanji.. Tidak, aku bersumpah..", Gaara bertekad. Hinata tersenyum. "Gaara.. hari ini hari ulang tahunku.. yang terakhir..", Hinata membelai pipi Gaara dengan lembut. Gaara merasa agak geli di pipinya. Mata Hinata mulai meredup..

"Gaara.. kaulah.. hadiah terindahku..", kata Hinata dengan sangat lirih. Suaranya begitu lemah.

Gaara tersentak saat merasakan tangan Hinata mulai meluncur turun dari pipinya secara perlahan. Mata Hinata juga mulai menutup. "Hinata..", airmata Gaara membanjir.

"Arigatou.. Arigatou untuk semuanya.. Aishiteru, Gaara.. Sayonara..", mata Hinata makin menutup. Suaranya juga makin lemah.

Sebelum Hinata sepenuhnya meninggal, sambil meneteskan airmata, Gaara mengangkat kepala Hinata dan mencium Hinata.. untuk terakhir kalinya.

Gaara bisa merasakan bibir Hinata tersenyum dalam ciuman itu.

"Aishiteru.. Hinata.."

Kemudian.. selanjutnya..

Kepala Hinata terkulai ke dada Gaara.

* * *

Pemakaman itu berjalan dengan sangat sunyi. Sebuah makam dengan batu nisan yang seputih salju di mana ada ukiran tulisan yang sangat indah berbunyi 'HYUUGA HINATA' dikelilingi oleh banyak orang dengan pakaian hitam. Salju yang amat sangat indah turun hari itu, seakan ikut berduka atas kematian Hinata. Ino berdiri di samping Neji. Dia tersenyum. "Hinata.. kau lihat, kan? Aku menepati janjiku padamu.. aku tersenyum.. aku tersenyum.. hanya untukmu.. Hinata..", Ino mengangkat mukanya memandang langit yang mendung. Di samping Ino ada Hiashi, yang entah kenapa tidak menangis, namun ekspresinya sangat aneh. Alisnya bertaut. Matanya tak bisa dibaca.

Gaara terdiam di samping Hiashi. Dia juga tersenyum layaknya Ino. "Hinata.. aku dan Ino sudah menepati janji kami padamu, kan.. kami tersenyum.. hanya untukmu, Hinata.. Hinata-ku yang kucintai..", bisik Gaara pada dirinya sendiri sehingga tak ada orang lain yang mendengarnya.

Setelah semuanya pulang, Gaara tetap diam di tempatnya. Dia tersenyum saat mengingat saat-saat kunjungan-kunjungannya ke kamar Hinata dulu. Semua komunikasi dengan ketukan meja. Semua pelukan. Semua kembali berputar di otaknya sebagai memori terindah sepanjang hidupnya.

Perlahan, dia meraih ke dalam mantelnya dan menarik keluar setangkai bunga mawar merah yang sangat cantik. "Hinata.. ini janjiku padamu..", gumamnya sembari meletakkan bunga mawar merah itu di batu nisan makam Hinata. Kemudian Gaara berdiri dan melangkah menjauh. Sebelum dia pergi dia menoleh ke arah makam itu..

"Sayonara, Hyuuga Hinata.. Aishiteru.."

* * *

Satu tahun kemudian..

Di bulan Desember tanggal 22, tepat setahun setelah kematian Hinata..

Gaara sedang berjalan-jalan di hutan yang bersalju, ke tempat di mana burung-burung merpati sahabatnya sedang bergerombol. Tangannya aman di saku jaketnya. "Hinata.. sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak kau meninggal.. aku kangen sekali padamu..", pikirnya. Seulas senyum kecil terukir di wajah tampannya. Akhirnya dia sampai di tempat tujuannya. Untuk sesaat hatinya terasa sangat senang saat dia bermain dengan burung-burung merpati itu. Tiba-tiba..

PLUK!

Wajah tampannya beserta rambut merahnya yang makin panjang sejak Hinata meninggal itu kini dihiasi oleh salju putih nista. Hatinya ngedumel. "Siapa yang berani melemparku dengan bola salju?", pikirnya kesal.

"Sudah setahun kita tidak bertemu, Gaara."

Gaara merasa dunia seakan berhenti berputar. Darahnya seakan berhenti mengalir. Mata turquoise beningnya membelalak.

Suara itu..

Suara itu..

Tak salah lagi..

Gaara mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menoleh ke belakang dan di belakangnya..

Mata putih..

Rambut indigo panjang yang melambai-lambai ditiup angin dingin bulan Desember..

Senyum itu..

Senyum bak dewi..

Hyuuga Hinata.

Mata Gaara seakan keluar dari habitatnya.

Hinata.. berdiri di hadapannya. Dia bersandar di pohon. Dengan jaket dan celana hitam, penampilan Hinata semakin membuatnya cantik.

"Kenapa? Terkejut melihatku?", senyum Hinata tak meninggalkan wajah dewinya. "Hi.. Hi.. Hinata..", suara Gaara serak dan bergetar. Airmata menetes dari matanya. Hinata tersenyum makin lebar kemudian berjalan mendekati Gaara. "Aku rindu sekali padamu, Gaara. Satu tahun di Amerika membuatku muak. Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu.", tangan Hinata meraih tangan Gaara kemudian mengangkatnya ke pipinya. "Masih sama. Tetap hangat seperti dulu.", senyum Hinata.

"Kau.. bukannya..", Gaara kebingungan. "Mati? Ah waktu itu jantungku memang berhenti berdetak. Lalu Ayahku secara diam-diam membawaku ke Amerika untuk diobati di sana. Mungkin saja ada kesempatan, ternyata ada. Dan pemakaman itu? Itu cuma bohong, kok.", Hinata melingkarkan lengannya di leher Gaara. "Dan Gaara.. terima kasih.. karenamu aku bisa melihat lagi.. saat aku tersadar, aku sudah bisa melihat.. kau sudah memberiku keajaiban, Gaara.. dan kau juga sudah membuatku percaya.. bahwa malaikat, keajaiban, dan cinta sejati itu memang ada..", Gaara mendengar suara Hinata bergetar. Tangan Gaara terangkat untuk memeluk Hinata balik. "Aku kira aku mati, Gaara. Namun Ayahku punya rencana lain. Kita bahas itu nanti saja di rumah, ya.", lanjut Hinata. Gaara speechless.

Hinata masih hidup!

"Hinata..", hanya itu yang bisa Gaara katakan. Dia melepaskan Hinata. Airmata mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Gaara.. kau sudah bukan malaikatku yang bisu lagi.. kau adalah malaikatku yang paling kucintai..", Hinata tersenyum.

"Gaara, aku begitu kangen padamu. Aku-hmph!", kalimat Hinata terputus karena bibir Gaara yang bertaut dengan bibirnya. Ya..

Gaara mencium Hinata.

Setelah Hinata menyadari apa yang terjadi, dia rileks dan membalas ciuman Gaara.

"Aishiteru, Gaara-kun."

"Aishiteru yo, Hinata-chan."

O

W

A

R

I

* * *

Puah!

Akhirnya fic gaje ini selese jugaaaaa….

Jadi lega deh Fire

Sekarang Fire mau konsen ke fic pertama Fire yang belum selese

'The Prisoner Of The Moon'

Dan sekalian mau publish cerita lagi

Tunggu aja yah..

Arigato atas semua review yang sudah Minna-sama kasih ke Fire yah..

Arigatou gozaimasu^^

Akhir kata untuk chapter akhir fic 'My Mute Angel' ini..

Read 'n Review please


End file.
